Summer Suprises
by WannaBeWinged
Summary: Max had to move away from her friends Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel when she was 14 and now three years later they come up to stay with her for the summer, bringing along Nudge's new adoptive brother Fang. FAX!Rated T because I'm paranoid.No wings...Yet!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! YAY! But I have a good feeling about this story. I got the idea for it when I was camping so it will kind of similar to the place I camped at. Hopes u like it.**

MAX POV

"_No Mom. Why do we have to leave? I love it here," I begged my mom not wanting to leave our cozy house in Arizona. "I have all my friends here and I'm about to start high school. Why mom? Why?"_

"_Oh, Max I know you don't want to leave. None of us do, but we have to. Jeb got a new job and we are going to stick with him as a family. We are going and that's final. Plus you'll love it there. We have a bigger house and I know you'll make lots of friends." My mom finished. _

_I looked up into her eyes. They were different than mine. They were much darker. Not black, not even close, but still darker than my own. In her eyes I could see she didn't want to leave. She loved it here just as much as I did, yet she was moving for Jeb. My dad._

_He wasn't much of a dad. He would go on long business trips where we wouldn't see him for months and then he would shoe up all of the sudden and spend days in his office before leaving again for another trip._

_Then the scene changed._

_Rain was pouring down as lightning lit up the whole sky followed by a bang of thunder. I was sitting in the back seat of an old mini van. I had window seat, my younger sister Ella, who was an exact copy of our mom, took middle, and Ari, our little brother, who was an exact copy of our dad, took the other window seat._

_Tears were streaming down all our faces except for my dad who looked HAPPY. He didn't care that we were leaving everything. _

_I looked out my window and saw my friend waving from one of there houses porch trying to keep dry. Tears streaming down all they're faces as well._

_I looked at Nudge first. No her real name isn't actually Nudge it was Monique. We all had our nicknames and hers was Nudge. She talks so constantly sometimes you have to give her a hard "nudge" in the ribs to shut her up, but today her mouth was sealed shut._

_Her frizzy dark brown hair was soaked form the rain. Her mocha skin was mostly dry though. It looked as if she had used her hair as an umbrella, keeping her body dry but still, her makeup was running down her face. _

_Iggy or Jeff, his real name, had his hair dripping at the ends almost covering his bright blue eyes. He and Nudge were my best friend even though Nudge was a year younger than us, she and my sister were Smart with a capital S, so of course they both skipped a grade and were in the same grade as me and Iggy._

_I would miss them, but I would also Miss Iggy's younger siblings Angel, or Angela and Gazzy, or Zephyr. Both with the same curly golden hair and big blue eyes. _

_Angel was holding Nudge's hand and was crying on her pant leg, while Gazzy was doing his back to hold back tears, being the little trooper he always was. _

_The scene changed again._

"_Welcome to your new home," My dad said excitedly pulling up to a huge house. By now we were all out of tears but still no one looked any happier. Actually I take that back. My dad's smile had grown even bigger if that was possible. _

"_Well, C'mon kids I'll show you to your rooms," Mom said trying to cheer us up._

_She led us up two flights of stairs before stopping at a hall way with a door on each side and a door at the end. _

"_Ella's room is on the right, Ari's room is on the left, and Max's room is at the end. Go check them out," she said._

_Ella and Ari were off letting me making my way down to my room. On my way down I stopped by Ari's room which had Reddish walls and a bunk bed up against the wall with a brown comforter._

_Next I walked by Ella's room which had light purple walls and had a dark purple bedspread on her queen size bed in the middle of the room._

_I slowly made my way down to my room. When I opened the door I was shocked with how much I didn't hate it. The walls were a midnight blue which looked like the sky at night. I also had a queen size bed like Ella in the middle of the room which had a white and black polka dotted bedspread. I had a walk in closet which was over twice the size of my old closet and a desk sitting opposite of my bed._

_It was a pretty perfect room but the best part was the balcony. It was about three feet by four feet and looked right out over the woods neighboring my house. We were in the edge of town so there was no one near us on that side of the house._

"_It's time for dinner," Mom screamed up the stairs._

"MAX!"

I jumped about a foot in the air. I didn't help that I was tangled up in my blankets so then I fell smack on the floor.

I could hear Ella and Ari laughing. I just groaned and curled up into a tighter ball in my covers and tried to fall back asleep which apparently didn't make Ella and Ari Happy for then they started jumping on me.

"Owwww," I groaned curling up into a tighter ball.

"Max. Mom called and said you have to take me shopping to day and if you don't get up right now I will make it the longest trip of the year," Ella threatened.

"I'm up," I said hopping up out of my comfy blankets only to be blinded by the sun which was streaming in from the window near my bed. I instantly shut my eyes hiding them from the light witch caused another explosion from my siblings.

I slowly opened my eyes a little looking at them.

"Ha- ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Wait what day is it?"

"Saturday. Why?" Ari asked.

"Already! Please tell me you're joking," I said picking my blankets up off the floor and setting them back on my bed.

"What?" Ella asked.

"They're coming in tomorrow and we haven't done a thing yet," I answered.

"Who?" Ari asked.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Who's coming?" He asked offended.

"How can you forget whose coming? Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, And Nudge's new Adoptive brother are flying up here TOMORROW!" I practically screamed in his face.

"Oh… yeah I knew that… I just forgot," Ari stuttered.

I laughed before pulling Ari into a hug.

"I know. So how would you like to go shopping with us today baby bro?" I asked releasing him from my hug.

"No way am I going shopping with her," he said pointing a finger at Ella. "And I'm not a baby any more I am now nine years old,"

"Your right, you are no longer a baby but that isn't going to keep me from calling you one," I answered. "So if you aren't going shopping then what are you going to do?" I questioned.

"I will go over to Blake's and help out there," He answered.

If he would have said any other place I wouldn't let him but he knew I like Blake, but not like that. Blake is in his late twenties and runs the restaurant next to our house. He helped us get settled here and got me a job at his restaurant as a waitress.

"Fine, but just because it's Blake. C'mon Ella lets get it over with," I said pushing everyone out of my room so I could get ready.

Now if you are wondering where are parents are et me explain. My dad is on _Another _business trip and wont be getting back for a week. My mom, on the other hand is at work. She runs her Vetenairy clinic and works there for like ten hours a day.

I took a quick shower and then threw on a pair of jean shorts, a sky blue tank top, and some matching sky blue flip flops before putting my hair up in a messy pony tail.

Before I left I grabbed my favorite necklace from its spot on my dresser. It was just a simple silver chain with a silver set of wings on it. I have had this necklace since as long as I can remember. **(A/N: pic on profile)**

I walked out of my room grabbing my beige messenger bag which held my iPod, phone, wallet, and book.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Ella finishing up a piece of toast. She was wearing a jean skirt; a frilly pink tank top and pink platform flip flops.

"How can you wear that?" I asked pointing towards her shoes.

"What the shoes?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Just because your klutzy doesn't mean we all are," She answered with a smirk before walking out to my car.

"Well I'm not that klutzy," I muttered under my breath before sticking two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"What did you say," Asked Ari who just walked in.

"Nothing," I said.

He just rolled his eyes before going to get his cheerios out of the cabinet.

"So, have you called Blake yet?" I asked waiting for my toast to be done.

"Yup, he said he would find something for me to do and that you needs you to work tonight." He answered.

"But, I can't work to night I'm preparing for our guests," I told him.

"What exactly are you going to do? Clean the place," He asked.

"Hmm. You have a point. Tell him I'll be there," I Answered with a smile as my toast popped out of the toaster and I ran to my car.

Let the torture begin.

**A/N So should I have (Besides Fax) **

**Eggy, **

**Niggy, **

**OR neither**

**I need to no which one Y'all prefer before starting the next chappie.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thnx to everyone who reviewed.** **And since I got so many reviews u guys get an UPDATE!**

**You see it's a win win situation I get reviews while U gets Updates!:D**

**So doing these A/Ns All by myself is lonesome, so I am going to kidnap some people. I wasn't sure who to kidnap so I thought long and hard, well actually I got side tracked by ice-cream so I went total cliché and kidnapped Iggy and Fang.**

**Me: Say hi**

**Fang & Iggy: *glares***

**Me: whatever so now I must disclaim my story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR.**

**Me: *Hits easy button.* That was easy!**

Max POV

"Can we go home yet?" I grumbled from besides Ella.

"No we have only been here for three hours now come on I see a store I want to go in," she grabbed my arm yanking me off to _another_ store.

I groaned inwardly as I was pulled along the mall.

The store she dragged me to everything was pink. And I mean everything. The employees were wearing pink wigs too. It was a little creepy.

"Ella I think I'm going to wait outside," I told her trying to pull out of her grip.

"Oh no your not," she said pulling me further into the store.

Ok so Ella isn't really stronger than me. I am way stronger, but when Ella sets her mind to so something (especially if shopping's involved) you better watch out.

Suddenly my phone beeped at me.

_Nudge: Hey wassup._

_Me: Being tortured at the mall by Ells. _

_Nudge: Haha._

_Me: Whatever_

_Nudge: Any way I've got a question to ask you._

_Me: does it involve Shopping, the color pink, and or permanent damage to my brain?_

_Nudge: I was just going to ask who I will be sharing a room with for the rest of the summer. _

_Me: O you will be rooming with Ella, Gazzy with Ari, Iggy and your bro, Fang I think, and I found an empty closet for Angel, because she loves small cozy spaces._

_Nudge: Angel will love it._

_Me: K that will work. Got to go I have to follow Ella Bye!_

_Nudge: Bye._

I put my phone back into my pocket before searching around the store for Ella.

Ah ha. I found her and she is… talking to a guy. Seriously I don't have time for this.

I went over there and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ella has to go now," I said to the guy before dragging Ella out of the store.

"What was that for?" Ella asked pulling her wrist from my grasp.

"I have one hour to eat and get to work so C'mon," I said walking to the food court.

What can I say? I'm irritable when I'm hungry.

I got two Chick-fil-a sandwiches, three servings of fries, a large Coke, and an ice cream cone, before meeting Ella at my favorite table.

It was like any other table but this table was at the far side of the food court and closer to the stores so you could people watch.

Ella came and sat down next to me with a piece of pizza and some soda.

"Mmmm," I said dipping another fry into my ice cream and popping it into my mouth.

Ella just rolled her eyes before digging into her food.

We didn't talk much we mostly just ate our food.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked when I finished slurping up the rest of the ice cream.

She nodded grabbing her bags and standing up.

I threw my food out and grabbed my bag before following her out of the mall.

We stopped at home I quickly changed into my work outfit. It wasn't that bad. I threw on my black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and my black high top converse, before throwing my white V-neck t-shirt with the restaurant logo.

I then jogged back out to my car where Ella hadn't even bothered to move before driving the two blocks to the restaurant.

It was a simple place, the restaurant.

It had about thirty tables throughout the whole place. Booths cover the whole perimeter of the place while tables are in the center of the place.

My job is simple. I take orders, type them into the computer, and then people give me the order and I take it back to the table.

Since it was Sunday the place was packed.

Great.

I quickly my way over to Ari who was working at an empty table folding napkins.

"Hey. How's work going?" I asked Ari who was intently staring at a pile of black napkins.

"Fine," he said not bothering to look up from his work.

I sighed and made my way to Blake's office in the back.

When I walked in the chair was turned away from the door not facing me. His office was simple. Brown walls, wood flooring, and a couple of pictures on the walls. I heard typing on the computer that sat on the desk.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, Hey Max I didn't her you come in," Said a familiar voice told me it wasn't Blake sitting at his desk working, but his younger sister and one of my best friends Alex.

She spun around in the chair facing me. She was wearing her favorite navy green and white baseball cap witch had her name sewn on it with her dark brown curly hair falling around her shoulders_._ She had on the same white restaurant tee as I had on except she was wearing faded green jean looking shorts and her favorite low cut black converse.

"I didn't know you were working tonight. It's pretty crowded out there," She said, or at least what I thought she said. She was sucking on a pink lollypop so I couldn't really hear her.

"Yeah, I was called last minute to help out with the crowd. So what's with the lollipop," I asked.

You see Alex has a problem with sweets. And I mean a real problem. It's hard to find her without a sweet. She wasn't fat or anything. She was skinny as a twig, yet she loves candy.

"What?" She asked offended.

"I thought your dentist like started to spas out on you or something and banned you from candy," I Answered.

"Yes, but I'm not listening. Duh," She said in a Duh tone. "You want one.'

"Nah. I have to get to work. Where's Blake?" I asked heading for the door.

"In the kitchen I think," She said going back to typing on the computer.

Alex had been one of my first fiends when I first moved here. She had moved here a year before me from some farm down in south Texas, so she kind of had an idea of what I was going through so she easily befriended me and now her and her brother are kind of like my second family.

They both live a couple houses down from us and there parent are both like my father and always work so my mom mothers them constantly.

I found Blake in the kitchen checking out all the food and making sure everyone was working.

"I'm here," I said when he finally made his way to where I was standing. He had the same dark brown curly hair and green eyes as Alex.

He gave me a hug before sending me of to start waiting tables. Tonight was going to be a long night.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_4 hour's later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Finally business was dying down. In fifteen minutes I could leave and go home and be lazy.

"We're almost done," Alex said cheerfully next to me, now opening up her eighth lollipop for the night and sticking it in her mouth.

"Yeah, but we have school tomorrow," I groaned.

Tomorrow was the first day of the last week of school. Back in Arizona where my friends go got off last week, but here they were going to torture us for one more week.

"Hey can you cove that table over there I really need to go to the bathroom," She said in a rush pointing to one of the far tables before running off to the bathroom.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up my note pad before walking over to the table she pointed to not bothering to look up. Instead I kept doodling a bird on my notebook.

"Hello and Welcome to Blake's what can I get you guys tonight," I asked grabbing my pen from my pocket.

"Hmm. What would you recommend," said an extremely familiar voice.

I looked up and jumped nearly a foot in the air.

**A/N: Ok so I will try to get in atleast one more chapte before school starts on Monday so I will do my best and you can still vote for**

**Eggy**

**Niggy**

**OR either and use some of my OCs**

**Ill update soon but we just fixed my grandpas boat so we have been going out on the boat every night now Iggy tell the great people what I learned.**

**Iggy: She learned how to water ski *opens mouth as I through bacon to him***

**Me: Good Iggy, Now Fang tell the people to review.**

**Fang: *glares***

**Me: Plz Fang *bambi eyes***

**Fang:*sighs* Review.**

**Me: Yay! *throughs Fang bacon***

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so Like WOwZErS Like 11 reviews I'm So syked. *Randomelyhappy dances***

**Also thnx to RandomAsRainbows for pointing out the fact I might have made a day change from Saturday to Sunday so it is Sunday.**

**Iggy: *walks in to room* wheres Fang.**

**Me:*points to closet* in there.**

**Iggy: Why**

Me: He was buggin' me.

**Iggy:*looks confused* how**

**Me: he is **_**to**_** quiet and it was really buggin' me. he creeps me out with the whole walking around silently and turning invisible dealy so I locked him in there so he coldnt sneak up on me.**

**Iggy:*Rolls eyes***

**Me: Wateva**

Max POV

_"Hmm. What would you recommend," said an extremely familiar voice._

_I looked up and jumped nearly a foot in the air._

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised my special guests who shouldn't be here until tomorrow.

"What no hey buddy, how's it going, it's so great to see you," Iggy said before standing up and giving me a hug.

Then I got a big hug from Nudge who, how she stayed quiet so long I didn't know. Oh great I just set that up didn't I.

"Omigawsh Max you are so tall and you have gotten like older and stuff, and its just been so long and how's Ella, and does your mom still like make those awesome cookies that she used to make, because I haven't had one of those in forever and I am actually pretty hungry you know airplane food isn't that good and the seats wbuhhpmph," she finished when Iggy finally came to his senses and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Aw, Nudge you haven, changed a bit," I said giving her another hug when I felt hands tugging on the bottom of my shirt and saw Angel and Gazzy reaching up for a hug, so I bent down and gave them both big hugs and kissed both of their foreheads.

I heard someone clearing their voice behind me and turned around to find Blake and Alex and not some cranky customer.

"Oh right," I said dumbly standing up from my spot on the floor and brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Ok, so guys this is Alex and her brother, Blake, and Alex and Blake these are the guys," I said with a smile getting an are-you-serious look from Alex.

I sighed.

"Ok let me restate that, Alex and Blake, this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and _Fang_," I said just realizing he was there.

My eyes lingered on him for a moment before turning back to everyone, not wanting to seem weird.

I mean… ok I hate to say this… He was hot. Ok I said it. I have had thought other guys were hot before, but not like him. I don't know why I think he's different but he just was…I don't know how to explain it. There was just something about him. It might have been his long dark black hair that fell over his olive skin. It could have been the fact that he was extremely muscular, and not like those bodybuilder people muscular, but still muscular. I think it was his eyes. They were almost black, but I could still see the brown in them.

"Ok, so can we seriously have something to eat I'm starved and I guess we don't have to eat here, but the food looks really good and I could smell the food like a mile away so can we please eat before we go back to Max's house," Nudge said.

I nodded with a smile. I mean it felt so right to be here with them all and hear Nudge babble on like normal.

"Ok, so now I will actually take your orders and not almost scream," I said with another smile. I couldn't help it I was just so happy.

By the time I finished taking all of there orders, and let me tell you that was a lot of food, the restaurant was closed and we were the only ones left. The other waiters left with the customers and the kitchen staff left when they were done making our meals, so we moved a couple of the tables together and sat down to eat.

I was seated between Angel and Alex who were both finishing up there food faster than everyone else which is probably because the both ordered the least.

I mean I've always eaten like three times as much food as everyone else, and so did Iggy, Nudge, Angle, Gazzy, and hell, even Fang does from what I could tell. Alex on the other hand had been snacking all day so she was only eating one of the smaller kid's meals.

"So Fang tell me more about yourself," I asked. "I only know what nudge have Iggy had told me about you."

"What have they told you?" Fang asked speaking for the first time tonight, while a glint of curiosity crossed his face before going back to the same expressionless form it had been all night.

"I don't remember much, but I do remember them telling me the little kids were taking a liking to you and then there was something about being emo and something about a brick wall…" I said trailing off and racking my brain for what else they had told me.

Everyone else was chuckling and laughing, while Nudge looked as though she was about to fall out of her chair she was laughing so much.

"I said he _looks_ emo but he isn't, or at least we don't think he is," She said shooting a glance in Fangs direction as he just rolled his eyes.

"And about the brick wall thing," Iggy started picking up where Nudge picked up. "His face is and emotionless brick wall. I mean if you actually watch his face it rarely ever shows any emotion,"

I snickered a little as everyone swept up into separate conversations.

I started telling Alex more about everyone else and then caught up with Iggy and Nudge some and really went on and started talking to Angel and Gazzy some when both of them let out giant yawns at the same time which made me crack another smile.

"You guys ready to back to the house," I asked them.

They nodded trying to keep there eyes open. I chuckled a little before asking everyone if they were ready. I got a couple of nods and couple of yes's as we left the restaurant, but then we were faced with another problem.

I drove there in my five-seater convertible, Alex on her favorite red bike, and Blake in his two seater pick-up truck, which left us with eight seats in all, while there were ten of us.

We ended up squeezing Me, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy in my car, Alex took her bike, and Ella, and Ari squeezed into Blake's truck.

The drive was short and quiet. Angel and Gazzy were squished together in the front seat, while Iggy had his arm around Nudge in the back, and Fang just stared out the window.

"We're here," I said eerily as we pulled up to my house.

**A/N: ok so I haven't updated in a while cuz…**

**Wednesday I wrote some and went out on the boat**

**Thursday was my moms birthday, and parent teacher nite for my sis', and I had to go to the buccaneer bash.**

**Friday I had major writers block**

**Saturday I had writers block and had to spend the night at my grandpa's house**

**Sunday that's today and im updating**

**So tomorrow I start Seventh fnicking grade so I will be updating even slower… if that's possible.**

**Ok so if you want to be in the story and go to school with Max and Alex tell me what name to use and something about yourself and I will put you in the story… somehow.**

**Plz review and I will Update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I survived the first week of school… I mean it was one of the worst week of my life, but it did have some ups.**

**Iggy: like what.**

**Me: uhh, well… my friend told me that Santa clause is actually evil and elves are really gargoyles.**

**Fang: Whats with you and your sister having weird friends.**

**Me: My sister?**

**Iggy: That girl Morgan that your sister invited to spend the night last night.**

**Me: Oh, Morgan. Ya she's a bit off**

**Fang: She called you a Winged-Rainbow-Unicorn**

**Me:*sighs sadly* Ya she also called my dad a wild stallion.**

**Fang: Weird, maybe you should start the chapter.**

**Me: I guess**

"_We're here," I said eerily as we pulled up to my house._

No one moved. I looked around and noticed they were all sitting, gaping at the house.

I sighed. I did live in a big house back when I lived in Arizona but when we moved here dad, decided he wanted to upgrade into a giant house. I forgot they had never been here and I guess I might have warned them, but its to late now.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I don't have all night," I said pulling the key out of the ignition and stepping out of the car, leaving them struggling over each other to get out.

"MAX," Alex screamed gliding over on her bike.

"Yeah," I said chuckling at Fang and Iggy who were trying to find a way to carry all of Nudge's bags in side in one load.

"I'm gonna head home for the night because I have homework and then I want to work on my story some ,but I'll see you on the bus tomorrow right," she asked.

I nodded and gave her a hug before she waved bye to everyone and mounted her bike waiting for Blake, who was also helping with Nudge's bags.

I jogged up to the door, opening it for everyone.

"Welcome to casa de Ride, Martinez, and...er...Batchelder," I said gesturing with my hands to the doorway.

Everyone started walking in while Fang shot me a quizzical glance.

I was about to explain when Ella cut in "When our mom, Valencia Martinez, married our dad, Jeb Bathelder, Mom decided to keep her last name, so when Max was born they weren't sure what last name to use, so her last name is Ride, but we aren't exactly sure how they come up with that, oh and then since I looked like mom, I got Martinez and since Ari looks like Jeb he got the last name Batchedler," Ella said having a total Nudge Moment.

He nodded before following the others in. I grabbed the last of the bags before shutting the door behind me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 2 hours later_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I let out a loud side of relief as I jumped on one of the kitchen stools and grabbing one of the cookies I found in the back of the fridge and had moved them on to the table for the guests.(ok well actually I set them out an told everyone they could only have one cookie because they were MY cookies, but that's practically the same thing.) I had finally given them all a tour of the house, and got all the younger kids into bed and by now it was already around midnight and I was exhausted. Oh and it was also a school night, but that didn't mean as much, saying it was the last week of school and everything was done.

"Tired?" asked a voice from right behind me making turn around and spit the cookie out of my mouth hitting Fang in the face.

I looked a him for a moment before laughing my butt off and falling off my chair.

"Sorry," I muttered picking myself off the floor while Fang went over to the sink to clean his self off.

"I really am, and that means something, saying I rarely apologize," I said with a sweet smile.

He just ignored me and went on cleaning his face.

"Well its your fault anyway," I accused him getting annoyed.

He looked up at me. "How can this be my fault," he asked wile the corners of his mouth playing in a small smile.

"You're the one who snuck up behind me without not making a noise and scared me and I just gave a natural reaction," I said in a matter of fact voice.

"Your natural reaction is to spit?" he asked moving to the trash can to throw away the napkin he had been using to dab his face with.

"Well, no," I said not sure what to say next. "But at least I wasn't Alex. If I was her I would have fallen out of the chair, spit the cookie in your face and _then_ started screaming."

"Oh, really," He said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Whatever," I said as he came and sat down next to me picking up a cookie of his own. "Here if you promise to stop sneaking up on me and try to make some noise when you move around and I will do my best to stop spitting cookie in your face," I said sticking out my hand.

He moved his hand to shake mine and the moment our hands met I was filled with a warm tingly sensation.

I looked up to his eyes to see his reaction only to be met with him staring intently on me.

"COOKIES!" Iggy screamed running into the room and picking up two cookies and shoving them in his mouth making me and Fang pull our hands away quickly and look the other way.

"Iggy don't you dare wake up Ange. It took me hours to get her to fall asleep," I whisper/yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes coming to sit down on the other side of me.

"Well I'm going to bed," I said grabbing two cookies and standing up.

I got a night from Iggy and a nod from Fang as I walked out of the room and straight to my bed without brushing my teeth. Ooh I'm a bad girl.

I fell asleep easily for one of the first nights in a while.

**A/N:this wasn't a very good chapter and was more of a filler but it is a chapter. **

**ok so srry for not updating sooner but I have been extremely busy with school and homework and then this weekend im going to camp so I probably wont update for another week.**

**Im so bussy My schueldule is wake up at 6 then get ready for school and go to school at 8 and then I don't get home till 5 then I have to spend around 1 hour on homework and another hour on dinner with my fam so that gives me less than like two hours for the computer so you have to cut me a little slack.**

**Love reviews lotz and will make me update faster… maybe.**

**Sleep, painkillers, and more sleep.**

**~WannaBeWinged~**


	5. Chapter 5

Max Pov

_I was in a white room. The smell of antiseptic filled the air around me as a shrill cry pierced the air._

_I spun around, hair flying around my face falling in front of my eyes. I pushed it back behind my ears focusing on where the sound came from as another cry split through the air._

_I finally looked to my right finding the source of the noise to be a little girl only a few years old from the looks of it. She had thin brown hair falling limply around her head as she curled up into a tighter ball in the corner of the room. She looked so familiar but I just couldn't put, my finger on it._

"_Are you ok," I asked running over to her waiting for an answer, but she just continued to sob and press herself further into the wall as if trying to disappear. _

_Looking closer at her I saw her right eye was starting to turn purple and swelling, forcing her to keep it shut. She had scratch after scratch, bruise after bruise covering a majority of her body, but most importantly I saw to magnificent wings sprouting out of her back_

_I reached out to touch her, to try to comfort her but as I reached my hand to he back it instantly slipped right through her as if I wasn't there at all._

_I suddenly jumped back when the door on the far end of the wall opened revealing a man in a white lab coat. He walked in, his big black boots stomping on the floor making the little girl wince with each step._

"_Now c'mon don't cry it wasn't that bad," he said, his voice cold and hard._

_The girl didn't exactly answer but just let out a little whimper and push farther back In the wall._

_The man just let out an evil laugh like the ones in the movies. "Now sweet heart are you going to got to your crate alone or am I going to call some people to help you,"_

_She just stayed where she was still cramming up against the wall for her life._

_The man then proceeded to pull a little whistle from his pocket, blowing in it once, and then putting it back before two large men walked into the room. Each of them harsh and cruel looking as they walked over to pick the girl up and practically drag her out the door._

_When she was almost at the door the original man looked over at her and said, "This would all be easier if you learned to go along with it Maximum"_

I woke up breathing raggedly, sweat covering my body making my close stick tighter to me like a second skin. I looked over at the clock reading it the bright green letters glowing 7:00. It took me a moment for the time to actually sink in before I cursed under my breath and jumped up throwing on my grey skinny jeans and a red T shirt before putting my hair up in a bun and running down the stairs to pop a piece of toast in the toaster.

Ella was sitting by the door putting the finishing touches on her make up while Ari was sitting at the table slurping up the rest of his cereal.

"Well, thanks for waking me up guys," I said sarcastically pulling my toast out of the toaster.

Ella nodded while Ari just shrugged while putting his bowl up and walking over to the door waiting for his ride.

The next Fifteen minutes went by in a blur but I do remember eating toast, helping Ari out to his ride with the neighbor he carpooled with, throwing on my black converse, getting on the bus around seven fifteen, and sitting in my normal seat at the back of the bus next to Alex who was scribbling away on her journal.

"Hello," I said trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey," She said stuffing her journal back in her back.

"How are you this morning," I asked trying to make conversation.

" Fine just a tired like usual. You?"

"Eh. Ok I guess I didn't wake up until seven only giving me Fifteen minutes to get ready. Why again do we have to ride the bus in the morning when I own a perfectly good car," I asked.

"Because it is good for the environment and I don't have a car so I need company on the bus too,"

"You know I could drive you to,"

"Hmm… well there is only one week left, you might as well enjoy it while being eco-friendly," She said with a fake smile as we babbled on for the remaining half hour of the ride.

Since riding the bus got us to school early we had to wait on the benches out front until eight which was ten minutes before first period. **(A/N: so I am only in middle school so I am going to do the school more like my middle school.)**

I made my way over to the best table at the school since it was the only table under a tree or with any kind of shade at all shade.

Tori was already their in her usual lime green hoodie and as usual reading some book. Since she carpooled to school with our other friend Whitney who had to come in early for cheerleading practice, she got to school an hour before everyone else leaving her to save us all a seat at the best table.

"Hey," Alex said as she sat down across from Tori and pulling out her notebook and a pen, preparing to go back to writing.

Tori waved not looking up from her book as I sat down next to her and pulling out my iPod as the Dixie Chicks came on.

I groaned inwardly ( I do like the Dixie chicks I just wasn't in a country mood this morning, ) before flipping on to my own playlist saying I was just on Alex's Playlist. (when I moved here we opened up an account together on her computer to save money. I mean we have plenty of money from our parents but not a lot of our _own_ money.)

Next came on Perfect by Simple Plan which I decided to keep before setting it back an my bag and started staring out into space.

Suddenly I was blind! Ok not really but I couldn't see anything. And now I couldn't here my music. Maybe I was deaf too. Of someone could have paused my music I guess.

"Guess who," said an extremely familiar voice.

"hmmm I fake pondered for a second. " Is it… Hannah Montana?"

"I'm hurt Max," Dylan said removing his hand from my eyes to his heart and acting hurt.

"Aw. You'll get it over it," I said turning my music back up as he sat down next to me.

"So I'm throwing a party this Friday for the end of school," He said with a big goofy smile.

OK so let me set the record here that Dylan is just a friend. I know he does like me and I'm cool with that as long as he doesn't try anything. I do like him as a friend, but trust me that's it.

"cool," I said

"Well are you coming," he asked.

"Uh-" I started only to be cut off by the bell.

"Ill talk to you later Dylan," I said jumping up and rushing off to first period.

Ok so I didn't exactly know if I was going. I mean yeah he's a friend and I should be there for him but I didn't really want to go that much, and I did have guests so…

I guess I will save my decision to the last second and see how long I can put it off.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner and now if you look below I will have a list of excuses why.**

**1 I joined the cross country team at school so now I have to be at school by 645 to run 3 miles before school so I get even less sleep and on Wednesday I have meets.(I got 111th place out of 196people.)**

**2 home work. I have had like extra hw lately giving me even less time**

**3 writers block. You gotta hate it**

**4 I went to the foot ball game on Friday and spent the weekend at my grandpas house**

**5 my sister left my hamster cage open and he crawled out and jumped seven feet to the ground and then I couldn't find him and thought my cat ate him but it turned out he had been harassed by my cat for two days with out food or water and then when my dad found him my dog ate him so my dad had to open my dogs mouth and save him\\\**

**If I didn't get you in this chapter you'll be in the next.\\**

**Sorry for the suckfish chapter but hey I did post something**

**Now I f its not to much to ask can I have atleat13 reviews because I have had 12 reviews for the last 3 chapters… just one more**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking to long to update but ill explain in the bottom AN**

Max (POV)

_Ring._

The bell rang signaling it was rime for lunch.

Yeah that meant the day was half way over! Ok so maybe not the best thing to cheer about, but hey. At least third period is over.

You see here at my school when the lunch bell rings it doesn't only signal lunch, but a stampede through the hallways to lunch. Now you may think that would mean getting to lunch would be a real trouble, but its not.

All you do is jump in behind some freakishly large over size football player and ta-da. You just stay behind him and he pushes everyone out of the way so it leaves a free path right behind him.

"Max," Dylan said trying to sneak up behind me which didn't really work as he had planned since I heard him trampling kids twenty feet behind me.

"Hey Dylan," I said still fast walking to the cafeteria.

"So did you make up your mind about the party," he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Uh-"

"Of coarse she is going, Dyl, we are all going to be there," said Tori who had joined us in the rampage for lunch.

I sent a look in her direction which she didn't notice because she was waving Dejia over to join us as we entered the cafeteria.

"You promise you're all going to show up," he said leading us to one of the many lines for food.

"Yup," Tori said popping the "P".

"Thank God, I won't have to suffer alone," he said with a sigh.

"Wait what's that suppose-" and again I was cut off.

"Attention everybody!" Lissa screamed in her squeaky high pitched voice from the stage in the front of the cafeteria.

Let me tell you something about Lissa. Ever since I moved here she picked on me and then when I started making friends and fitting in she only tried harder. Now a days she still hates me for reasons I don't know, and has turned into a major slut. Seriously. She was up their in like five inch heels (how do people wear that kind of stuff without tripping ), a pink leather skirt that was only maybe for inches long, and a ping piece of cloth(whatever it is, it is not a shirt) rapped around her chest.

"This Friday I am having a majorly epic party at my house and everyone is invited!" she screeched as I froze for a second as her gaze travelled over to me and my group of friends.

"Ok let me rephrase that, everyone is invited except for them," she said pointing in my direction. Ok now I could walk and know the world hasn't ended just yet. Lissa showed of her butt again by bending to pick up a piece of paper she "accidentally" dropped before exiting the stage.

"Wait why did you say thank god I won't have to suffer alone?" asked Dejia who had just recently caught up with us.

Well, shit! I thought suddenly putting the pieces together.

"The party Dylan invited us to is the same party Lissa was talking about," I said bluntly.

I should have realized this early. Let me fill you in. Lissa and Dylan are step siblings; therefore I rarely go near Dylan's house in fear of seeing the devil and having to gouge my eyes out.

"Wait no fair, you have to warn us before you invite us to a Lissa party," Dejia wined.

"Tori already promised you guys are all going to show," Dylan said as we got in the nearest lunch line.

"Yeah well I didn't know Lissa was going to be there so it doesn't count," Tori countered crossing her arms.

"C'mon please," Sam begged. "Just for one hour tops. My dads making my stay for one hour for some reason. I think it's because he thinks I'll be the party killer and keep everything in control or something."

"Fine," we all agrees with a sigh.

"But you owe us big time," I added making sure I was getting something out of this.

"I'll buy you a cookie," Sam said dropping one of the plastic wrapped cookie on my already over filled tray.

"You know me too well," I said gladly excepting the free cookie. I followed him through the line along with everyone else and then made our ways over to the table in the back of the room joining everyone else.

"Where were you this morning Dejia?" Whitney asked as we all sat down at the big round table.

"Doctors appointment," She replied digging into her food.

"Wait, you texted me about that and said the appointment was at like seven in the morning so there was like no possible way you could miss any school," Alex said between bites.

"Well, I shouldn't have been late, but they realized that I was missing some vaccine for something and…well…you know," she carried off not finishing. She didn't have to though since we all kind of knew how much she hated needles.

There were a couple laughs but we mostly just kept eating.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a sec," Alex asked when we had all finished eating.

"Sure," standing up and following her out into the hall.

"What's up," I said.

"Yeah, well you know how you owe me?" she asked.

"Um… no?" I said clearly confused on what she was talking about.

"Well, just say you did I kind of need you to come with me to the farm this weekend to my cousins wedding because I'm the maid of honor and I have to baby sit all my cousins and I could really use your help," she said as quickly as human possible.

"Wait. Did you just say you wanted me to go with you this weekend to a farm for your cousins wedding and to babysit," I asked hoping she was joking.

She just nodded.

"Uh…" I trailed off trying to find a way to deny the bambie eyes. "Well…I do have guests over at my house so I don't think I can just leave all the sudden."

"Oh they can come too," She persisted. "I bet they would love to spend a couple of nights on the farm,"

"We'll see but apparently we also have Dylan's party on Friday," I added.

"Oh that doesn't matter as long as you can sleep in a car," she said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Wait you're driving there?" I asked knowing it was at least an eight hour drive.

"Yup-"she said cut off by the bells annoying ring.

"I'll see you on the bus, bye," She waved rushing down the hallway to her locker before the big crowd hit.

**A/N: So cross country has kept me uber busy lately and I have had barely anytime at all but I will work harder on updating mor often! im gonna try to update once every two weeks at the latesr. sorry if thats not what you want to here but this month has been kinda hard for me and i would appreciate if you keep reading!**

**Sorry the real plot plot for this story will knick in just a couple of chapters I promise!**

**Thank you to**

**The Illusionist's Wings04**

**TomBoyGal**

**dntblink**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars**

**MusicIsMyLife72**

**Fanglover911**

**ReErEe2015**

**For reviewing cuz it means a lot!**

**So if I do have any people left reading this please review because reviews make me update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

Max Pov

_Beep Beep Beep_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm by my bed. I looked up to see the glowing green letters telling me it was 6:30.

I groaned putting the pillow over my head and curling farther into my sheets.

"MAX GET UP! YOU PROMISED I COULD DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP TODAY!" Ella yelled from across the hall.

I groaned again, getting up.

"When did I promise this," I asked still not awake enough to think straight.

"YESTERDAY WHEN I GAVE YOU MY DESERT!" she screamed back.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME EAT IT! I STOLE IT WHEN YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM TO CHECK YOUR MAKE-UP!" I yelled accusingly back at her.

"SAME THING," She yelled back

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" Iggy yelled from down the stairs. "SOME OF US ARE ENJOYING OUR SUMMERS AND ENJOY NOT WAKING UP AT THE CRACK OF FREAKING!"

"WELL GO BACK TO SLEEP!" I screamed back

"ARE YOU GOING TO STOP YELLING,"

"PROBABLY NOT," I answered.

With that I heard the footsteps heading out of Iggy's room and to the kitchen. Mmm, food.

"ELLA, HURRY UP IF YOU ARE GOING TO DO MY CLOTHES…AND MAKE-UP…AND HAIR…AND WATEVER OTHER TORURE YOU HAVE PLANNED," I yelled at her rubbing my eyes.

"GO EAT FIRST BECAUSE OTHERWISE YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MESS IT UP!" she replied.

"M'KAY" I yelled back. She didn't have to tell me twice.

In an instant I was down the stairs and on the closest stool ready for food. I looked down to an empty tabletop.

"Where's my food," I asked looking up to Iggy in the other side of the table pulling out pots and pans.

"Guess," He said not bothering to look up.

"Uh…is it in my closet," I guessed.

"Nope try again," He said still getting every thing out.

"Under my bed,"

"Not even close," 

I groaned. "I don't want to guess anymore. Where is my food!" I growled.

He shrugged pulling the eggs out of the fridge.

I heard a small chuckle to my left.

"We really need to put a bell on you," I said referring to Fang's sudden appearance.

"Agreed," Iggy declared while _still_ cooking my food.

Fang on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

We had gotten pretty close in the past like four days. It was odd. I was always one of those people with "trust" issues I guess. It took me a month to actually talk to Nudge and Iggy when I met them and two for Alex, but with Fang it was just different. We just connected I guess.

"Here," Iggy said dropping an oversized pile of eggs onto the table in front of me. Hmm, I wonder how long I zoned out for.

I _was_ about to dig in when my fork hit the hard granite.

"My food disaperated!" I said astounded.

"Or Fang took it," Iggy said, cooking something I couldn't see on the stove.

I looked over to see Fang with his mouth filled.

"Ah! Loser!" I screamed grabbing my plate back and smacking Fang up the head NCIS style.

Of course I didn't get the hurt reaction I wanted but a chuckle and a small quirk of the corners of his mouth that made my world light up… Wait. Backup. Pretend I didn't say what I just said…or thought…You know what? Just ignore this whole paragraph.

"MAX! HURRY UP!" Ella screamed from up the stairs.

"TEN MORE MINUTES!" I begged. What? When Ella is after you with a tube of lipstick and a curling iron you should be scared. Actually you should probably run.

"FIVE,"

"FINE,"

"Hey Iggs are you Makin' Bacon?" I asked/rhymed.

"Maybe," he said eyes glued to the stove…well close to the stove anyways.

"Maybe," he said eyes glued to the stove…well close to the stove anyways.

"Ugh! Can you give me a straight answer for once this morning," I growled.

He just shrugged.

"I give up!" I said throwing my hands up and heading to the stairs leaving a row of chuckles behind me. Losers.

"So Max," Ella said jumping our in front of me as I passed her room. "Go get dressed and then come into my room and will do your make up and hair."

I nodded and walked to my room.

Well it wasn't that bad. She had laid out a black frillyish top and black skinny jeans along with a pair of black flats. With all this black I'm starting to think _she_ thinks I'm Fang or something.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BLACK," I yelled over to Ella.

"Black looks Nicer and since you aren't coming home after school I gave you something you can wear to school and the party. You're welcome," she said walking into my room and rushing me into the bathroom with all of the clothes.

After I was dressed I was pushed into Ella's Bathroom where Ella and Nudge both tackled me with various torture devices.

"We're Down," Ella declared fifteen minutes later.

Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a mirror looking at what was supposed to be me. I mean I thought it was me but I couldn't be sure. The girl in the mirror was stunning. Brown/blonde ringlets falling lightly on her shoulders. A little black eyeliner and Mascara making her eyes pop.

"Wow," I muttered breathless.

"I know right! You should let us dress you up more often! I mean you just said wow so I would think you like it and if you like it then you should do it a lot more. I bet all of the guys will be falling all over you." Nudge finished. I was Impressed. I thought that it would go on forever.

"Ok well I have a bus to catch so… Bye!" I screamed heading down the stairs and grabbing my bag.

"Wow!"

I look over my shoulder to see Fang and Iggy staring at me. A slight blush spread across my face.

"Max actually looks like a girl," Iggy muttered earning him a slap on the arm as I ran out the door to the bus preparing to leave me .

Last Day of school!

**A/N: Ok so I'm Sorry for not updateing sooner and the thing is was that since cross country was over I thought I would have more time but I kinda sorta made the basket ball team so…**

**The other thing is that I have had one of weirdest weeks of my life. Monday was my birthday and Wensday my hamster died, Thursday I went homesick from lack of sleep, and during this whole time my grandma has been in the hospital so I would hope you would cut me a little slack and keep reading!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

"Hello class and welcome to the first period of the last day of school. Since grades were do on Monday and we are out of movies just mingle or read or talk or just do what ever," Said my L/A teacher before sitting down at his desk and picking up a book.

Hmmm. So, what to do now. I have no friends in this class. My phone is dead. IPod and book win. Good thing I hid that black hoodie in my bag when Ella told me she was picking out my clothes this morning.

After putting on my hoodie and hiding my IPod under the hood I started to read some book Nudge gave me saying it was her bible. I would tell you the name of said book but I would prefer not to be laughed at. I even had a book cover on the book so no one could tell what I was reading in my class too.

"Hey, Maxie," said a teasing voice from the desk in front of me.

"Hey Lissa," I mimicked her voice. If I do say so myself I think it was almost Gazzy worthy.

"I heard you have guests in town," she said. I did not want to know where she was going with this.

"Yeah?" I carried the world out just daring her to go on.

"Well, from what Kayla told me," she said referring to her right hand idiot. "One of your guests is supposedly extremely hot."

Ok that just made me laugh and I mean full out on the floor laughing. Of course Lisa was so obsessed with her freakishly big head she hadn't even noticed Kayla is blind and has been blind her whole life.

I would have felt bad for Kayla but even though she is blind she is still a jerk.

"Well. Is it true?" Lissa said not even acknowledging my hysterical fit of laughter which had just occurred in front of her.

I shrugged as the bell rang.

"Bye Lissa! It so great talking to you," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. Then I left Lissa sitting there scowling.

"To Science class we go. To science class we go. Something, something, something, something. To science class we go," Alex sang grabbing my arm and dragging me down to science class.

"I heard singing," Exclaimed Whitney as she grabbed my other arm and we entered science class.

"Yes just like every other day this year!" I said with a fake cheery tone.

"Oh zip it. It's the last day of school be happy!" Alex said when we all sat down at our lab table.

_Ring_

"Ok class quiet down. Now I know you are all excited about the summer and believe me I am too, but that final bell has not rung yet signaling the end of the year so today we will be conducting an experiment…"

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Lunch_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Hey Girls," Dylan said dropping his tray down next to mine. "You lookin' forward to the party tonight.

He was answered with a symphony of groans.

I laughed. I mean I groaned to but just hearing everyone agree for once made me laugh after the groaning and all.

"Oh C'mon. What's the worst that could happen?" He asked.

"The cops could come and we could all be arrested"

"Lissa could have invited a murderer and we could all die"

"The punch may be spiked and we would all end up drunk"

"Lissa might try to take her top off…again"

"Someone may spike my drink and try to rape me"

I'm not going to tell you who said what. I'll just let you guess.

Dylan just sighed. I didn't blame him; our group was just a bit… odd.

_Ring_

"Art class time," Alex exclaimed again grabbing Deija's and my arms and dragging us down the hall and towards the other end of the school for art.

I grabbed my sketch book from my back before throwi- I mean gently setting it against the far wall.

_Ring_

"Everyone settle down. I know you are all ready to blow this joint but we still have this last class and I already asked the principal and I am not allowed to let you out early. Anyway, since I have already packed up the whole room and it _is_ the last day of school, I want you all to just spend the class in your sketchpads," announced Ms. Nicks before sitting down at her desk and continue drawing some complicated sketch in her sketch book.

I started drawing what looked to be a person, I think. I was just letting my hand go. It had a mind of it's own you know. It also had a GPA of a 3.7. Pretty smart, aye.

"So, tell me about this wedding." Said Deija to Alex. She was just trying to be nice since we all knew she gets to spend two weeks in Italy the moment the last bell rang.

"My cousin Ashley is marrying her long term boyfriend Josh out on my aunt's farm," She said still doodling what looked to be a chicken in her sketch book.

"Sounds like fun," Deija said.

"Yeah, the way she tells it. She forgot to mention the fact that after the party tonight we get to drive eight hours to her aunt's house and then spend all Saturday babysitting her cousins," I added. Hey, it was my job to be the depressed pessimist.

"Don't look at me like that, I was just trying to make it sound like more fun," Alex said offended.

I just shrugged and looked down at my work. It was a small girl. But she wasn't normal. She had _wings_. I was thinking about adding a halo after looking at it to make it an Angel, but it just didn't seem…right. Like they didn't belong on her. Next I looked closer at the person but the sketch wasn't detailed enough…so basically it was just a little girl with long hair and wings. You know come to think of it I know any female toddlers with wings.

_Ring_

A couple people threw their papers in the air, while other started singing "What time is It" to celebrate the end of school, but I, I quickly shut my sketch book before anyone could get a look at it and put it in my back ready to leave.

"Have fun in Italy," I said hugging Deija good bye before heading out with Alex to meet Dylan at his car.

**A/N: Ok so i did have this chapter done on time and i was going t update but then my computer broke and i had loads of issues but i think i fixed it long enough to upload this chapter so even though this is a day late Plz update because lately they seem to be going down so i am asking for 8 reviews but my goal/wish is 11 so we will then have 80!**

**P.s. Reviewing makes u sexy**


	9. Chapter 9

Max POV

"Have you seen Alex?" I screamed over the pounding music to Dylan who was refilling the snack table for the third time that hour.

"No! Why are you looking for her?" he yelled his reply.

"I want to know when we are leaving," I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you so anxious to leave? The party just started. Enjoy yourself," he said giving me a large smile. It was a little over done I thought. I liked Fang's small twitch of the lips smile more. Wait a second. Did I really just compare Dylan to Fang? It must be true. I really must be losing my mind.

I gave an awkward smile back, which probably looked more like a grimace before walking off in the other direction.

"Max! There you are!" Nudge screamed catching up with me, Ella Close behind. "We were looking all over you! Thank you so much for bringing us with you to this party with you! It is so much fun and have you seen all of the hot guys here? It's nothing compared to what we have back in Arizona! And we get to stay here all summer? This is the first time you moving has ever been a good thing! It was so hard when you left and everyone missed you so much! It seemed like everyone was in a like rut for the whole first year or something! You even missed that one time when-"

"Nudge!" I screamed, my hand slapping neatly over her still moving mouth. "I'm glad you're having fun. Have you seen Alex? I have to ask her something."

"Uh I think she was over by the punch bowel with those people you introduced us to when we got here. I still don't remember their names. I have never been good with names. Actually there was that one time when-"

She was cut off by Ella's hand this time. I nodded a thank you at her before heading off to the punch bowl.

I first saw Alex standing by the punch bowl on the creamy white table with Tori and Whitney standing on either side of her. When I got closer, I realized Alex was pouring something from a mysterious bottle into the punch. _Shit! _I immediately thought_ Alex is going to get us arrested…again._

"Alex what are you doing now," I Groaned/yelled stomping my feet up closer trying to get a closer look.

"It is not what you think!" She screamed knowing exactly what I was thinking and hiding the bottle in her coat.

"Oh then what is it?" I accused. "Please don't get me arrested again. We are leaving tonight and if we miss going down there because we have to spend the night in jail, I am letting you explain to Angel why she won't get to ride a pony."

"Please. No one is going to get arrested and we are going to down tonight and no one is going to have to tell Angel she won't get to ride a pony because she will and then we will all live happily ever after," she muttered pulling the bottle bag out and went back to pouring it in the punch.

"Well, we are just going to go to the living room and watch the quarterback chug a beer or… ten," Whitney said shrinking away from my half-way death glare with Tori at her side.

"Well are you at least going to tell me what you're putting in the punch?" I asked after Whitney and Tori went on to another room.

"Guess," She said not looking up.

"Uh… Car oil," I guessed knowing it was not the right answer… or at lest hoping it wasn't.

"Nope! Guess again," She said finishing out the second bottle.

"Is it…Milk?" I said still not caring enough to guess correctly.

"Nope! Still not right, but since you are my best friend and all I guess I will tell you. It's-"She was cut off by the sirens of on coming cop cars. Everyone in the house froze in their tracks.

We both looked at each other before running out the nearest door, which just happened to be the back that left to similar woods to the ones by my house. Maybe we were actually going to get arrested. I wonder who called the cops this time.

I passed Alex during the first minute of running and found a high tree to climb and hide. Every year this part was that party that the cops took bets on who was going to bust it. I don't think the cops have ever not caught this party. The deal is some popular person will throw the party every year so it is always at a different place.

"Max?"

I jumped about a foot in the air before landing with a thud on my branch. Turning my head to see Fang perched on the opposite branch. I could have sworn he wasn't there when I climbed up here.

"Fang, What are you doing up here? Did you hear the cops too?" I asked turning myself enough so I was facing him.

"What cops?" He asked. His face, still all like a brick wall.

"Wait why are you out here?" I asked, a hint of confusion playing on my face.

"Uh, I got kind of bored at the party and some older girl kept following me wherever I went," he answered.

"Wait describes her. I want to know who you're talking about,"

"She had… uh…red hair. And she had like blonde roots? I think…Um Green eyes and-"

I cut him off with my laughter. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of the tree only to catch myself with my left hand at the last second.

"That's Brigit…Lissa's mom!" I just started laughing again from hearing it out loud where Fang on the other hand had a bit of a scared/ disgusted face on, but of course for only a second or to before he replaced it with the same blank expression.

**A/n: so I have to stop it here but next chapter will pick up where I left off and there WILL BE FAX! Lets see what else… oh ya! You guys all rock for giving me all of the reviews I asked for and that is why I updated on time…again!**

**If you don't mind me asking I think I want 9 reviews since it is the 9****th**** chapter but you know if y'all want to get me up to 100 over this chapter and the next chapter I put up. That would be cool too.**

**Lenaishel- I think I could fit you in and I think you will end up 17!**

**Reviewing this chapter will make you even sexier**


	10. Chapter 10

Max POV

Previously

"_That's Brigit…Lissa's mom!" I just started laughing again from hearing it out loud where Fang on the other hand had a bit of a scared/ disgusted face on, but of course for only a second or to before he replaced it with the same blank expression._

I had to use both my hands to hold on to the branch and not fall and Fang…well he just sat there trying to hide the embarrassment from his eyes and the slight red from his cheeks. Wow, Fang Blushing. That is something I never thought I would see.

After about ten more minutes of laughing, I looked back up at Fang.

"…So," He muttered.

"How's life," I said…you know making conversation and all.

A shrug. Usual Fang answer.

"Have you ever considered speech class? I once had this cousin who was mute, then we took her to this therapist one day, and now she won't shut up. Seriously! She's almost as bad as Nudge,"

His answer to this was an Are-You-Kidding-Me look. The therapist sounds better and better with every word he doesn't say.

_Beep!_

I reached down to my front pocket to get my phone out.

_**Nudge: Iggy and I got out like you told us to, so now what…oh and did you get out. What am I saying? I bet you're out.**_

What? Did you think I sent them in their unprepared? Yeah right.

_Flash Back_

"_Ok guys before I take you to this party there are some things you need to know," I started slamming my pointer stick onto the chalkboard. Everyone except for the little kids gathered around me on the couches looking at me like I was wearing a clown suit and died my hair pink._

"_First of all, don't drink anything. No punch, it's spiked. Don't bring drinks and set them down, they will be drugged._

_Second, Guys stay away from any girls with red hair and girls stay away from a majority of the guys._

_Third, if you hear sirens, get out. And I mean seriously run or else. Igs, you find Nudge head out the side door, if you can. Hide until I call and tell you otherwise. Ella, I went over this with you last year so go the same way and I'll call you. Fang…Well you can either go with Iggy and Nudge, or you can go with Ella…Or I guess you could go by yourself, just get out and I will call you and tell you where to go."_

End Flash Back

**Yup! Of course I'm out and I found Fang too. Alex also got out, but I'm not sure about Ella. I bet she did. I'll call her.** That was my reply to Nudge.

Next I dialed Ella's number while Fang still sat there staring.

"Max! You'll never guess what happened!" She screamed after one ring.

"Oh No, Els. Did you get caught?"

"No but guess who did? Wait, don't guess. I want to tell you. Lissa! Apparently one of the invitations was lying on the ground and the cop found it and of course Lissa's name was all over it. I'm perched in a tree near by so I'll tell you when they're gone."

After laughing… again I told her to call Nudge and we both hung up.

"So, it looks like we are going to be here for a while," I said to Fang as we started to lapse into an awkward silence.

Nudge POV

"Well that party was fun before it…well, before the cops came. I wish we had these kinds of parties back home instead of all the dinner parties my parents drag me to. Do your parents ever drag you to those fancy restaurants where you order like a thirty-dollar meal and you can barely see your entrée it's so small. There was this one pla-" I was cut off by Iggy's hand… for the third time this night.

After debating between licking and biting his hand I decided on licking it.

"Eww. You'd think you would have grown out of that by now," He said wiping it on his shirt. I giggled. That should teach him not to stop me in the middle of rants.

"The party was fun and yes, my parents do drag me to those boring dinner parties where I can't see my meal and end up ordering Thousands of dollars in food," He answered my previous rant and laid back against the tree. "How long do you think we are going to be here?"

"I'm not sure. Ella said she'd call us when the cost was clear," I replied, in return leaning back against my own tree.

Ella POV

_So bored. So, so, so, so bored. _I sang in my head. Sitting in a tree, watching cops walk in and out and then back in and then back out again wasn't as interesting as it sounds.

I've been out here for hours already and I have also made up fake personalities and life story for all of the cops.

I wonder what everyone else is doing. I bet Nudge and Iggy were up in their tree flirting. Alex was doing who knows what. Max and Fang… I really wonder what they're doing. Max is so clueless Fang likes her and Fang so clueless she likes him back. I wonder if she even knows she likes him.

Max POV

"So how do you like living with Nudge's Family?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"It was hard at first; getting over my parents deaths but now I'm ok. And they are nice," He said. Wow, a full sentence. It was actually kind of creepy.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but you probably don't want my sympathy. I hated it," I replied.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I got in a bad boating accident a couple of years ago and I remember hating it," I answered.

He nodded.

"But one good thing did come from it," I said, keeping the conversation going. "I live in the moment. I never go to bed at night regretting anything,"

He again nodded. His eyes shone understanding.

"What's one thing you're going to go to bed tonight regretting?" I questioned hoping I'd get a verbal answer out of him for once.

"Not getting up the courage to kiss you sooner," he awnsered.

I looked expecting to see a smirk on his face to show he was joking, but was met instead by his dark eyes staring at me as he leaned in closer.

**A/N: Sorry I know this is the worst chapter ever but I am really just having one of the worst Christmas yet. My grandfather is in the hospital and my cat is missing. **

**This was posted for Project Pull.**

**All I want for Christmas is reviews…well actually I also wanted a pony, but I love Reviews More!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the grumpy AN last chapter. My grandpa got out of the hospital a couple days l8r and my cat showed up the next morning so I think everything s good. I was also so grumpy last chapter I didn't even thank you for getting me to 100 reviews, so thank yall for that.**

MAX POV

His lips came crashing down on mine and would have knocked me off my branch if it wasn't for his arm that found it's way around my waist and then suddenly he wasn't only kissing me, but I was kissing him back. It was just…so amazing. The fireworks going off made the little tingles I felt when his hand brushed mine or he was even close seem like noting. And then, you know, my brain had to kick in.

I did want to be with Fang, but what if something went wrong. Yeah, I know I'm being a downer here, but just hear me out. He was going to stay at my house for two more months and if something went like bad, then we would be in like an awkward silence for the whole time.

I pulled away looking at him clearly for once. Hope and something else I couldn't name swam around in his eyes.

"I can't," I muttered jumping off my branch and running deeper into the forest.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello," I answered my phone while trying to avoid tree branches from hitting my face.

"Hey. So the cops just cleared out," Ella chirped into the phone.

"Ok. I'll call Nudge and Iggy then Alex and you call Fang and tell him, then we'll all meet up by you," I answered.

"Wait, I thought you were with Fang," She said

"I was, but I wanted to explore the woods a little more and see if I could find Alex," Wow, what a crappy lie. I really need to work on thinking of better lies quicker. I didn't want to lie, but I had no choice. The reason I was not with Fang at the moment was not something I really wanted to share.

After calling both Nudge and Alex I started heading back towards the house. Making my way through the bushes I saw I was the last one there. Nudge and Ella were chatting happily, probably about the party, Iggy was helping Alex get the giant van we rented for the weekend ready to go and Fang was leaning against a tree staring up at the sky, kind of lost in thought.

Dang, this is going to be an awkward car ride.

"So when are we going to be there," Iggy said for the hundredth billionth time this hour. I guess since Nudge fell asleep an hour ago he decided to take over for him like I guess he thinks a good boyfriend should.

"It's still six more hours like it was the eighty-three times," Blake said annoyed from the front seat.

So this Car is huge. Let me just take a moment to elaborate. It had the two seats in front which were occupied by Blake and Alex, A row of three seats which were for Nudge Ella and Iggy, Another row of three holding a sleeping Angel, Ari, and Gazzy, and then there was _another_ row of three that held Fang and I. Of course we hadn't said a word to each other the whole time. If anyone noticed our awkwardness, they didn't let on.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Who do you think said this? I'll give you three guesses.

"We're too far out of the city to get any stations," Answered Alex this time writing furiously into a purple notebook. I like the color purple…that was pretty random.

"Are we-" "Iggy, I swear if you say one more word I will slit your throat and dance on your grave," I cut him off.

**5 Minute later**

"What time is it?" Asked… do I really have to say who?

"Hey Iggy, would you rather I do the Macarena or that weird-party-jump-up-and-down-dance on your grave?" I asked. Hey, it's his funeral.

"Hmm. Let me think about it," was his reply.

I glared. That shut him up.

I leaned back onto the seat listening to my iPod.

"MAX WAKE UP! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

I Groaned and curled up into a tighter ball on my seat. That got me Angel's stuffed pony to my head.

I groaned again, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"What was that for," I groaned again opening my eyes. Everyone was awake except for the little ones. "And why do they get to keep sleeping?" I asked pointing to the kids.

Alex shot me a look before turning her direction back to the window and rambling on about how everything looked so familiar.

"How much longer till we're there," asked Iggy. Let's just say that earned him a few glares and not-so-nice looks. I wonder how many times he said that while I was asleep.

"We will be entering town in any minute now and we will be at Aunt Carol's house in five," Answered Blake between sips of Star bucks coffee. Hey, they went to Star bucks and didn't wake me up. Jerks.

"So this is the square," Alex said as we entered the town. "And that's the court house," She said pointing up at a giant church looking building.

Ella started snapping pictures and Nudge started asking Alex random questions, while Iggy just kind of sat there listening and Fang stared out the window listening to his iPod.

"I'm going to wake the little ones up," I told everyone as I started shaking them awake.

"Where are we," Asked Ari half awake, his eyes fluttering open in perfect sync with Angels and Gazzys.

"About a minute away from Alex and Blake's aunt's house," I answered ruffling his hair.

We turned onto a dirt/gravel road and drove down that for a while before pulling up to a large white house. You could see some swings and a few old wood barn looking buildings standing behind the house.

"Okay everyone out of the car," I said jumpily and ready to get out of the car.

We all got out of the car leaving all of our bags behind saying we would come back for them later. I held Angel in my arms while Ari and Gazzy claimed to be manly men and didn't need to be carried.

When we got to the door you could hear screaming and children crying along with the various glass breaking and thumps on the floor.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

**A/N: BTW I changed the end of the last chapter again so you can go ahead and read it again, I don't know if it is really good, but I wasn't sure what to put.**

**Also This is another chance to submit a character and you could be one of Alex's cousins. I need a name and some stuff about you and I will try to fit you in.**

**Also Since this is the 11****th**** chapter can I ask for 11 reviews, I would like more than that, but can I have at least 11?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I want popsicle," Asked Macy with her puppy dogs/ bambi eyes.

"You just had three," I answered her, sticking her younger brother Jacob, who _finally_ fell asleep, in his crib.

"Nana said I could have popsicle whenever I want," She replied keeping the puppy eyes to make her seem more innocent. By Nana she meant Alex and Blake's Aunt we had just met.

I sighed giving in as she walked off to the freezer. We had been here for five hours already and, maybe it was because I only had a couple of hours of sleep last night, but I was exhausted. In total we have six baby sitters, or actually ten since Alex's cousins, Lena, Holly, Sara, and Katie decided to help out and I am not counting Ari, Angel and Gazzy because we have to watch them too. Then there is the fact that the minute we got everything organized Blake and his aunt hit the road.

"AAAIIIEEE"

'What?" I asked running over to wear Macy was screaming next to an open freezer.

"No more popsicles," she murmured, tears swimming around her big green eyes.

"What! We had five boxes this morning," I told her trying to keep keeping her form crying and/or waking up Jacob and the other kids who were sleeping.

I quickly dug my hands and looked up and down the shelves.

"Wait. I found one more box," I told her pulling the box down from the top shelf down and handing her a red pop. Disaster Averted.

After a squeal of delight she shoved the pop down her throat and ran into the other room where Fang got his kids (By Fang's kids I mean the kids he was watching. Fang doesn't actually have kids…Or at least I don't think he does…) to sit down and watch a movie. It was no fair really. He got the easy kids, Reese, the little angel, and TJ who just sleeps 24/7.

I followed Macy into the other room and curled up on the chair on the opposite side of the door. Fang was sitting up on the couch across from the TV half asleep with Reese in his arms and TJ curled up next to him in a sleeping ball.

I could here the creek of the door opening from the opposite side of the house. Suddenly the occupants (Big Word!) of the room more than doubled. Alex, Angel, Ari, Lena, and Katie came in with Kye and Tye who were the little cowboys of the group. All they wanted to do was ride Ponies and feed the sheep or the chickens out back.

Angel came up and somehow got herself situated on to my lap.

"What's going on with you and Fang," She asked innocently. I quickly glanced around the room just to make sure no one else had heard her and from the looks of it, no one else had heard her.

"One quite down a little, and two, that is none of your business," I told her. I really actually didn't know what was going on between Fang and I. How did Angel know something _might_ be going on?

I was about to say something to only see her staring intently back at the movie like it was her reason for living.

"Good night," I said with a little wave to Alex, Iggy, and Ella who were still up. We put all the little one down at eight, Alex's cousin's left at nine. At ten Nudge said she needed her beauty rest and Fang just decided to go up to his room. Then now, at eleven, I am going to sleep while the remaining people put in some creepy movie they had found up in one of the many cluttered closets.

After brushing my teeth, changing into my cow spotted Pjs (Borrowed by Alex), and plugging my IPod into charge, I laid down in bed.

Today was a pretty good day saying I had to babysit for a majority of it and only had a couple hours of sleep…and the awkwardness between Fang and me. Well, I guess it wasn't actually that bad. We really didn't talk very much at all. When we did it was only just the average small talk. Nothing special. Nothing like it was two days ago. Not even close.

I wonder what Angel meant when she asked what was going on with Fang and me. How would she even know that something _was_ going on? It's not like she was a mind reader and knew that that kiss had been the only thing I had thought about since it happen, you know, aside from the exception of food and keeping the kids quiet and happy long enough to give me a pee break.

I also wonder how Fang felt about the kiss. It's not as if he said anything about it or even hinting at it since… well since it happened I guess.

Was he hurt? Nah, I bet he was fine. I'm thinking to high of myself. I bet he's thinking of some other girl from Arizona right now and has totally moved on. I mean, I know he's not like a player or anything like that, but he has only known me for a week. It's not like it was love at first sight or any thing like it was for me.

Wait. Did I seriously just say that? I didn't even know he liked me or even thought I could have feelings for him since he kissed me. Well I guess something has always had been kind of different about him. I _could_ always talk to him and it was always just so easy to. I also opened up to him like super-quickly.

Maybe I should have given him a chance. Maybe, just maybe he might turn out to be "The One" and I will regret and laugh at all this awkwardness in the future. Or maybe something will go wrong and we have some big disagreement and things would just go wrong from there. Don't get me wrong, Fang and I seem to have a lot in common, but I _have_ only known him for a week, which I have stated at least twice already in my Rampaging rant.

Ok! I have an Idea. If, and I _am_ saying If here, he ever starts showing any kind of signs that he still likes me and doesn't hate me for what I did, I'll give him a chance. It was me after all who ranted on about living in the moment when he kissed me so I will… That's Ironic isn't it? I was the one talking about living in the moment and then he kissed me and I ran off worrying about the future. Or maybe I was just being Stupid Stubborn me. Let's go with the first option. I like it better.

**A/N: Hey Readers. Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews I got even though I would have liked to have a few more.**

**For the peeps with characters, I'm sorry I didn't say more about them, But I do plan on having them coming back so just wait.**

**This was updated for Project pull and it is on time saying it's only 11 now.**

**Sorry if my kiss in the last chapter was cruddy. It was the best I could muster up sorry.**

**This chapter was kind of a filler and the next few chapters will be a little fillary until l8r in the story**

**I would love some reviews. I would also love some tips to make my chapters better. It seems like the chapters are just getting worse and worse so if you have any tips, please share.**

**REVIEEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG! it snowed last night! we got snow in texas! that only happens like once a year. No school!**

**Hey readers. I'm not going to say much now but Please Please read the bottom AN**

Max POV

"Wake up! It's time to get ready for the wedding! And I mean now Max! Don't just groan and roll up into your sheets and ignore me because I _will_ get Iggy in here with the water in the bucket! You've got Five minutes and then I want to see you sitting in my room so I can start on your hair!" With that Ella shut- no I take that back, slammed the door and stomped off. I could faintly hear her door down the hall slam a few seconds later.

I slowly sat up and groggily opened my eyes. The clock showed 6:00 brightly in red glowing letters.

What the crap. Why the H-E-Double Hockey sticks was she doing up at five freaking A.M. At home on a "Normal" (I put Normal in quotes saying no day with my family is normal.)Saturday she was practically dead till one P.M. P.M. Not A.M. P.M.

Then it hit me. An no _Not _the water (I bet you wish it was though. You people enjoy my pain.)but an idea. Luckily my five minutes weren't up yet (Ha!). I quietly picked myself off the bed, with my blanket still wrapped around me (It was kind of cold for the begining of summer) and my pillow clutched in my right hand, and slowly crawled under the bed hoping no one would find me.

Lucky for me that even though there was little to no space under the bed I could squish and my blanket clutched in my right hand, and slowly crawled under the bed hoping no one would find me. More sleep for Max!

I could just barely squish myself under it so that no part of me was showing. I was also lucky that this room had just been cleaned so I didn't have to worry about dead bugs, dust, or… whatever other gross things hide under the bed. And no for all those people out there, there were no monsters under the bed either. Grow up... Or don't. I guess that is more of a personal decsision.

Even though my pillow muffled my hearing I could still make out the creaking of the door as it opened.

"I've got the water and I just want you to know that I don't want to do this this Max but Ella gave me no choice. Actually come to think of it I actually kind of do- Hey! Where'd she go? Ella I thought you said she was in here." I could here Iggy's footsteps stop a foot from my where my head was resting. Get it? His FEET were a FOOT from my head. I'm hysterical. I should get paid for this.

"She was here five minutes ago," Ella said walking into my room.

"Maybe she actually got up and went into you're room," Iggy said skeptically.

It was silent for a moment and then they both started laughing. Gee thanks guys, really feeling the love here.

"Wait! Look at the bed," Ella said, probably pointing at the bed.

"I did. Max isn't there," Iggy said in a "Duh" tone.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant look. No pillow or blanket." Crap. She was onto me. Now all I had to do was be really quiet.

"So she got out of bed and went somewhere else too sleep?" No, I just picked up my sleeping stuff and went somewhere else to practice my pole vaulting! Sometimes I wonder what Nudge sees in him.

"Duh! Now the question is where did she go? If you were Max, where would you go?"

***One second later***

"I'll check the kitchen," they both said at the same time. Again, I'm still feeling the love.

"You go. I'll check my room one more time," Ella said.

After hearing foot steps leaving the room I let out a giant sigh of relief. I get to sleep longer.

"Found her," Ella screamed loudly from next to me while grabbing my arms to drag me out from under the bed.

"What? You just left the room," I told her ripping my arms from her grasp.

"Nope! Iggy did. I just stood here," She said with a smile. Well, she _did_ learn from Da Master. (P.S. that's me if you didn't know already)

I could here Iggy laughing from down the hall. I bet he thought this was just hysterical. He enjoys my suffering too.

"Now that you're up, it's time to get ready."

"Wait, before the chaos commences, why exactly do we have to get ready at six if the wedding isn't even until noon? I bet the bride isn't even up yet much less the rest of America," I whined. It should be against the law to wake me up before the at least nine o clock. Actually it should be against the law to even get up before the sun.

"Because this is one event where you are wearing a dress and I want to do your hair and your make up. I can't think of a day, besides your wedding if you ever have one and this one, that I can go full out on," And with that she grabbed my arm (Again. My poor arm was going to have a bruise tomorrow.) and pulled me down the hall and into her room.

**Four long hours later**

"Please food now," I pleaded over my rumbling stomach. Four hours of torture and they had reduced me to a beggar.

They had squeezed me into a purple dress and black heels along with make-up and curly hair. Now _usually_ I could survive all this but _usually _they at least feed me first. I had a granola bar stashed in my bra that I ate half of before it was confiscated by Nudge the moment I took the second bite.

Ella had on her new dress which was covered in different colored polka dots and Nudge had put on her new purple, white, and diamond (Not sure if they were real or fake. Usually I would say fake, but with Nudge, anything is possible) encrusted dress.

"If you eat I am going to have to redo your makeup," Ella sang as she and Nudge twirled across the kitchen in their new dresses. All of the kids were apparently picked up sometime this morning and were going out for a big breakfast at some buffet place. Apparently they also offered to take all of us out for watching the kids and that is why Ella and Nudge had locked me in Ell's room. I just assumed it was because I was ready to take off at any minute. Nudge told me it was for both.

"When are we leaving? The sooner this wedding is over, the sooner I get to go to the after party and stuff my face," I said flopping down onto the couch in the next room.

"Whenever everyone else comes down," Nudge replied sitting down next to me.

"_We're_ done. Fang on the other hand said he would be down in a minute and Angel is just putting on her shoes. I swear Fang takes longer than Nudge to get ready in the morning. Oh, and I don't know about Alex," Iggy said coming down the stairs in his dress pants and blue dress shirt that showed off his eyes. I'll bet you fifty bucks Nudge picked it out the other night. After Iggy came Gazzy dressed exactly like Iggy. Gaz was practically a younger clone of Iggy.

A second later Angel came down in her sparkly gold dress and another two minutes later Fang came down in his black dress shirt and black dress pants. He did look cute. No, actually he looked hot. Cute is a word I would use to describe Dylan or the guys who _attempt_ to flirt with me at school or maybe a puppy. Definitely not Fang.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, the question directly pointed toward me.

"Um… I think any minute now," I said after a moment of hesitation. I just hated how he could do this to me. I would be being my normal tough self and then he could say four words to me and I would turn to jellowyish-goo in his hands. It was just so frustrating!

"Let's go," Alex said finally bounding down the stairs to grace us with her presence.

Well, so far this day has pretty much sucked. I was woken up too early, covered in ick, hadn't been fed breakfast, and now falling to goo the minute Fang even speaks to me. I really hope this day gets better.

**A/N: So I Know I really don't update all that often and if you read my other story ANL then you know I really almost rarely update that, but, I have a great Idea, ok Two actually great idea for new Fan fictions.**

**Here are the rough drafts of the summaries.**

**Fang is Max Ride's GA (Guardian Angel) and after one big mistake to try to save her life, he is casted down from the heavens and now, his only way back up is to kill the reason he got casted down in the first place.**

**Max Ride lives at the hotel run and owned by her dad, Jeb, and during another extremely ordinary day a normal guy named Fang checks in and now no day is anything close to ordinary. Fax!**

**Ok so just remember that these are just the first words that came out of my head and I would love to know if you think I should write these or if I would be stupid to try to start another story. Please let me know soon.**

**Posted for Project Pull.**

**Thnx for all the help and critizism last chapter. It really helped.**

**So pretty pretty pretty please review and I will update on time again!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I think y'all will like this chappie**

Max Pov

"Will you dance with me," He asked with a twinkle playing in his eyes.

"Uh..," What should I do? I did really want to dance with him…I think… I mean didn't I?

**_-_-_ 3 hours earlier _-_-_**

My day didn't get any better. Not a bit. Did you know they don't serve food before the wedding? Did you know they also know they don't serve during the ceremony either? People would enjoy the wedding much more if there was an open buffet. I mean I'm not saying people should be moving around and smacking their food during the vows, but food should still be there. That was definitely something I would change when I got married…If that ever happened. I couldn't really see it.

Don't get me wrong, the wedding was beautiful and you could tell they were really in love, but I just didn't know if it was for me.

"You ready for the reception?" Katie asked leaning back on her seat in front of me to see me.

"Do they have food there?" I asked over my stomach's growl. It was more than a growl though. It was like a lion roar or a dinosaur rawr or something.

"They have a full eight table buffet with your name on it," Lena answered with a smile from the seat next to me.

"Don't forget the chocolate fountain," Sara added. They were just taunting me now.

"When are we going to be there again," I questioned over a stomach rawr.

"Right…about….NOW!" Holly shouted opening her door and jumping out of her seat.

Of course, _I, _the hungry _one_,was sitting in the back of the car and had to wait for everyone to get out before I could.

The moment I entered the room I was hit by the smell of warm food and beautiful flowers. The room had dark wood flooring and a high wood ceiling. There were flowing white sheets that flowed through the rafters and purple origami flowers which hung form them. The white sheeted tables with large purple flowers sat around the outside of the room, leaving room for a dance floor.

Even thought the whole room was breathtaking, the thing that I think caught everyone's eyes was the chandelier that hung right above the center of the room, over the dance floor. This chandelier wasn't like any other giant chandelier though. It was made form deer horns. Literally. Someone had taken a bunch of deer horns and laced them all together with twinkly lights and ribbon.

"Our aunt made that," Alex said coming to stand next to me.

"It's beautiful," I told her before we skipped off to the buffet table.

**_-_-_- A Little Before Present time-_-_-_**

I was seated at my table by the rest of the gang, food now gone and I probably gained at least a good ten pounds.

"And now ladies and gentlemen It is time for the first dance," and with that everyone moved off the dance floor as the couple strode on to it and the DJ started one of my favorite songs.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date  
_

By now the bride had her head leaning on the grooms head as they swayed back and forth. So sweet!

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

Seeing them so in love made me want to be in love too. I have had a long-term boy friend once before, but that really didn't ended well. His name was Sam and he ended up cheating on me with Lissa, then, when I found out, he completely dumped Lissa and tried to get me back, which is basically when Lissa and I started hating each other.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

People had started to join the newly weds on the dance floor making me think Why _I_ couldn't find my perfect other half? I'm a good person. I've never cheated on a test and only occasionally talked back to people. I'm decent enough.

_We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

The bride had her groom, Nudge had Iggy, Ella had that guy from the Pink store, and then there was me. The loner. 

You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages

You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together

Suddenly my view of the happy couples were blocked when Fang came and stood in front of me.

"Will you dance with me," He asked with a twinkle playing in his eyes.

"Uh..," What should I do? I did really want to dance with him…I think… I mean didn't I?

"Yes," I blurted out unexpectedly. I think I was just as surprised by my answer as he was and with that he led me to the center of the dance floor.

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

After a few seconds of standing there awkwardly I slowly put my hands up onto his shoulders as his hand went down on to my lower waist as we swayed to the music.

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

Slowly we moved closer to each other to where I was leaning on him. I think it was the song. I looked up into his impassive face to see if he had the same train of thought I had, only to be met by his gorgeous dark eyes which were …smiling I think. Can eyes smile? If they could his were. Suddenly I was completely positive I wasn't just here because of the song. I was there, standing with him, because of him.

_We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
No..

"Why did you ask me to dance tonight?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I mean I _had_ turned him down just a couple of nights ago in that tree. If I were in his position, I probably would have given up

"Because a girl like you isn't worth giving up on," he said reading my mind. Slowly he leaned forwards and pressed his lips lightly against mine.

_I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle_

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

The moment his lips touched min we melted away into our own world where it was only just the two of us. Kissing Fang made me believe that there could actually be someone out there for me. Someone like Fang.

Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

Maybe Fang and I could be the "Perfect Two". The fireworks going off around me think so.

And unlike last time fang and I kissed. I didn't run away.

**A/N: There you go , Fax. Are you happy now? I had trouble getting there but once I did _get_ there I thought it was pretty cute…I like it anyway.**

**The song was "Perfect Two" by Auburn. Go listen to it right now. It is the best song Eva!**

**srry if this wasnt the best chapter but i did right it all in the last two hours and watched a movie at the same time**

**So I would have like one more review last chapter so you know, if one of y'all wanted to go review last chapter and this chapter then I'll list ur name in the AN for the next chapter! But, I would rather you update this chapter if you don't want to do both so…**

**I heart u all in a non-creepy-stalker-way. Just putting that out there.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

MAX POV

It had been about a week since the wedding. Not much has happened.

Ella is now dating the guy form the pink store. (…I really have to learn his name. I think it begins with a B Maybe…) Nudge and Iggy are still annoyingly in love and are always making kissy faces at each other. Angel got a fish she named Plico. Gazzy blew up our swing set, so we just tied a few planks of wood to the trees with sting until we get a new one… Let's see, what else.

Ha! I know something you guys might find interesting. My mom learned this new recipe for tacos. They're delicious. Seriously.

Oh, and if you're wondering, Fang's good to. In fact, we have our first official date tonight. We went to a movie with everyone else a couple days ago and he and put his arm around me, but I didn't really count it as a date saying everyone else was there.

Anyway, right now Ella and Nudge were trying to decide what I was going to where tonight. They were currently head first in my closet picking clothes up, inspecting it, then shaking their heads and throwing behind them. I gave up on trying to pick up all of the clothes about an hour ago…my room's kind of a mess at the moment.

"Do you own anything decent?" I heard Ella mutter annoyingly from the closet while throwing a shoe dangerously close to my face. Of course I would be the only one who would find that a tragedy. In fact, I beet Iggy would probably call it an improvement. Sometimes I wonder why I call some of these people my friends.

"Wait! This might have some potential," I heard Nudge yell. Too bad I couldn't even see what she was holding since she was too far back in the closet. I also couldn't narrow down what she may be holding by where we were going tonight either since I DIDN'T KNOW!

I HATE not knowing stuff…but I bet y'all already kind of knew that though. Anyway, all I know is that Ella and Nudge know where we're going so I just have to wear whatever they put me in.

I think Fang did this on purpose. He likes to bug me. Why do people always enjoy _my_ pain? I'm a nice person… Well nice enough anyway… It's not as if I'm and Internet predator or steal candy from babies… People should like me more.

"Wear this," Ella said, shoving a handful of clothes into my face. Again with the people enjoying my pain.

When I did actually down at what she had shoved in my face (She's strong for a girl who hardly lifts a finger) I realized she had given me my old white ripped jeans that end right above my knee, my black converse, and my favorite black and white striped tank top. I had to remember to grab a jacket later.

"Hair time!" I could just here Nudge jumping for joy in Ella's room. No joke, that girl wore size nine at least.

"Don't curl it. We did that last week," Ella told Nudge, throwing the curling into my bathroom drawer.

"We could crimp it," Nudge said before deciding against it and moving on.

"You could straiten it," I pointed out wondering why they didn't think of that before. It seems like the only thing they ever do to my hair when they dress me up is curl it. I can't ever remember them straitening it.

"Genius! Maybe you aren't as dumb as a brick," Ella yelled grabbing my Instyler from under my sink. I had gotten it for Christmas last year from Ella. We had it for about a day before Ella realized it couldn't actually curl hair and through it at the wall. Then she picked it back up and through it down the stairs. Mom could barely piece the things back together. It's really a surprise it still works.

"Ow! Stop it! Too close to head! God that burns!" And with that I ran out of the room with and Angry Nudge with an instyler that's missing the handle and wrapped in duct tape.

Let's just say it took us about for hours to do my hair. Next came the make-up.

Even though I asked for little to no make up, they slathered my face with lipstick and blush (Apparently I have a good enough completion so I didn't have to wear foundation. Thank God)

They really layered on the eyeliner because apparently "the more my eyes popped" the better. Go figure.

The mascara wasn't too bad… you know except for the fact that they poked me in my both of my eyes which made my eyes water, therefore smearing the rest of my make up and making us start over again. We had to start over at least five times.

"How much longer till the torture ends," I said dramatically and sarcastically. I was too tired to actually put up much of a fight. I couldn't really believe they wanted me to go on a date and be all lively after they put me through all this. I was mentally and physically exhausted. Then again I don't think going out on a date with Fang _probably_ won't be that much work. Who knows it might even be fun.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Fang's been waiting down stairs for while now. What's taking so long?" I could barely hear Iggy mutter from the other side of the door,

"I've been asking that question for the last four hours," I groaned, probably very unattractively, not that I really cared though.

"Give us two more minutes," Ella yelled before attacking me with some glossy stuff that she smothered all over my lips.

"Make that one. We're almost done. Wow I rhymed. Maybe I should be a poet when I get older. Or maybe I could be a-" she was cut off when Nudge, Iggy, and I all yelled at her to shut her mouth. Then she put on her puppy dog face and pretended to go and pout in the corner.

"Done!" Ella screamed and then followed to push me out the door and down the stairs

**A/N: So I barely got this chapter down and the reason I dragged this out and didn't include the date is because I wanted to write it when I was in a better mood and right now I am just upset. What happened was my week was already going horribly and then last Friday I fond out that one of my best friends' dads had hung himself the day before. Right now everyone I know is all in a runt and really truly I am just upset.**

**Any way I also want to apologize for my epically cruddy Fax scenes while I'm here.**

**I'm not sure what else I wanted to say so review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Max POV

"Seriously! How did you even know about this place? You've been in the state for what, Two weeks?" I said astounded he even knew, yet chose this place.

"Ella gave me a choice," He stated, putting his arm around my shoulders as we started walking. "It was either here, Blake's restaurant, or Chuck-E-Cheeses."

"Did she tell you what this place was or just the name of it?" I asked.

"Just the name," He said impassively as ever. Only because I was looking for it could I hear a hint curiosity in his voice. Just barely though.

Fang's arm left my shoulders as I used both hands to push open the rusty wood door. The second we entered the room you could smell the food and you could hear someone epically failing to sing a song I didn't recognize. Or at least I hope they were failing at it. It would be pretty sad if that was what the song actually sounded like.

I guess its time I tell you where we are. The place was called Tuesday's… yeah, it's not the _best _name. Basically, it's just a restaurant/club/place where you can eat fried food and then they have a stage in the middle of the restaurant where they either book bands (rarely happens) or its karaoke night (More like karaoke week). Ella and I found this place a couple of months after we moved here by accident. We used to come here weekly, but we had stopped a couple of months back when our mom got sick, and we kind of forgot about it I guess.

"Table for two?" a blonde haired lady questioned from behind the podium thing, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Fang nodded.

She walked us to the far end of the restaurant where a booth sat. It had a great view of the Ke$ha wannabe on stage.

"Ok, your waiter will be here in a moment," she said looking me up and down. "Good luck."

Fang and I exchanged glances. I guess he didn't know what she was talking about either. It was a nice change not being the only one out of the loop.

"What all did Ella tell you about this place?" I asked as he sat across from me. The Ke$ha girl was off the stage now and we had a seemingly decent guy with golden dreadlocks up on the stage now. He had his own guitar too.

"Not much," Yup! We're back to two syllable answers here folks.

"Well, this isn't really a "Date" place. It's more of a place where people go when they have no where to go," I said pushing my hair back behind my ears. Ever since Ella and Nudge straitened it, I hadn't been able to keep it out of my face.

"Very poetic," he said surveying his menu. Unlike him, I already new what I was going to get.

"Hello I am Juliann and I will be _your_ server today," he said winking in my direction. "What can I get you guys to drink?"

Juliann was a tall guy (Not as tall as Fang) with frost white hair and bright blue eyes. The funny thing was, even though he had white hair, he had long black eyelashes. He was hot, but he had nothing on Fang.

I looked over at Fang to see what he was thinking only to see him glaring at Juliann. Now even though his glare was no match for mine, if looks could kill, Juliann would _probably_ be dead. Juliann, finally noticing Fang glared back.

"I'll have cream soda," I said, bringing the guys back to the real world.

"Anything for you," Juliann said with a smile.

"I'll have a coke," Fang said, reaching across the table to tale my hand. Well, someone is a bit jealous now.

With a glare in Fang's direction and a wink in mine, Juliann headed back off into the kitchen.

"Now I know why that lady wished us good luck," I said.

He just nodded.

"So can you sing?" I asked changing the topic.

He shrugged.

"Oh, for the love of God," I said taking my hand back and slumping in my seat. "You have to talk. I don't care about what about."

He just smirked.

"Speak!" I said, treating him like a dog.

"Can _you_ sing?" He asked, finally giving in. Ha-ha I won.

"Good Dog!" I said reaching over to pat his head. "And yes I can sing ok."

He grabbed my hand before it actually touched his hair and set it back on the table, still holding it.

"No one touches the hair," He said with a half smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Here are your drinks," Juliann said putting the drinks to where mine directly blocked my view of Fang.

I moved it.

"You ready to order," His full attention was on me.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, extra fries, and a chocolate milkshake," I said handing him my menu. Juliann brushed his hand across mine probably in a way he found sexy. I just found it creepy so I scratched him. I mean these nails had to be good for something right. He shot me a dirty look. Eh, he could go die in hole for all I cared… which I didn't.

"I'll have a burger and a baked potato," He said looking up at Juliann and losing the glare. Kill him with kindness I guess. It looked to be working too. Juliann didn't look very happy.

"I'll be back with your food in about ten minutes," He said leaving with the usual flirty smile and not so nice glare.

"Let's dance," I said pushing myself up with my hands a song that sounded seemingly familiar started. The singer was even decent too.

He just looked at me.

"You're joking right?" He said incredulously.

"Nope! Now come on. We have ten minutes till dinner," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him out on the floor behind me. Now I wasn't _much_ of a dancer, _but_ I felt spontaneous. And plus Fang went along with it saying, I probably couldn't have pulled him up all on my own. I'm strong but Fang is probably a wee bit stronger. I may have to fix that.

We danced for about two songs (We actually stood more in a corner and just laughed at the people attempting to dance.) before going back to our food which was set down sometime when we were out "dancing".

"I'm not much of a dancer," I confessed once we got back to the table.

"Really? Never would have guessed," He said with sarcasm.

"Oh and you were just Michael Jackson out there," I said.

"Michael Jackson was more of a Singer," He replied.

"No, he was more of a Dancer," I corrected.

"Singer," he replied using the one word answer. I mean why make a sentence when you can just answer with a single word. I bet that was Fang's motto.

"Dancer," I sung right before taking a big bite of my bacon cheeseburger. Mmm bacon.

"You're just jealous of my mad skills," he replied nonchalantly.

I would of came back with a sarcastic comment but you see, I am a lady, and ladies don't speak (or laugh) with food in their mouths… oh screw this.

"Ya, you have skills alright. Do you know what your "skills" remind me of?" I said putting air quotes around skills.

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell you

"And why is that?" He asked between bites.

"Because we are having such a great time and I would hate to ruin it by hurting your feelings," I said sipping my shake. It was delicious just to let you know.

He shot me a look and then chuckled.

"It's not funny. I'm serious. We are having a splendid time and I don't want to ruin it and I also _won't_ let you ruin it either," I said finishing up my meal and dropping my napkin on my plate so Juliann could come and get it.

"Ok then," He said following the suit and dropping the napkin on his plates.

"What time is it?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ten," he replied

"Is it seriously that late?" I asked.

"Nah, all the clocks are two hours behind," He said handing Juliann who had just showed up at the table.

"One, your lying, and two, at least let me pay half," I said reaching for my wallet which I had forgotten at home.…

"I'll pay you back," I said.

"Don't bother. I stole it out of Iggy's wallet," He said with a half smile.

"In that case, what's for dessert?" I asked Juliann with a smile.

"Well, if you get tired of this character-" I cut him off.

"You know I'm suddenly extremely full. Would you mind hurrying up with the check please," I said with a scary sweet smile (If one exists) and a glare.

He practically left a cloud of dust behind him as he ran out of there.

I erupted into a fit of laughter and Fang did that Chuckle thing which pretty much equals a fit of laughter in Fangineese. (It's a real language)

"Here's your change," The lady who seated us said handing Fang his (or should I say Iggy's) change. "Nice job with Juliann by the way." And with that she left.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Hey can you do me a favor when we get home?" I asked leaning on him in the car.

"Matters," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "What is it?"

"When we get back, will you give me a boost onto back balcony?"

"Why?" he asked

"Because, I will bet you fifty dollars that Nudge and Ella are waiting at the bottom of the stairs to interrogate me," I said. "I plan on just climbing up to my balcony and just skipping them completely."

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Boost me up and then go climb through your window. You're on the first floor so you don't need a boost." I told him as we pulled in.

"That windows been locked since we got here," He said. Why must he question the plan?

"I have the key in my room. Boost me up and when I get to my room I'll throw it down to you," I smirked. The plan has no flaws.

"Why do you have the key in your room…?" as we made our way towards the back of the house.

"Looong story," I said and then laughed. "Now give me a boost," 

"One thing first," He said pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and sweet and over way to quickly for my liking, but it was getting dark and I could barely see my room.

"Here," he said putting his hands.

I put my foot on his hands and pecked him on the lips as he boosted me up. I grabbed on to the ledge and pulled myself up over the railing. Then I jumped up onto the railing and grabbed onto my balcony above and repeated what I just did.

"Here," I screamed down throwing him the key.

"Night," He yelled back up.

"Night," I yelled back and watched him walk to his window and climb in.

Then I went, brushed my teeth, and went to bed with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was just so caught up with school and everything else going on. I want to thank everyone who sent there condolences for my friends dad. It really made me feel better.**

**Also, I hope you like this chapter… I think it is the last happy happy chapter. Next chapter everything is set into motion.**

**I don't exactly know when I am going to update again because for my other story (ANL) I am going to take a break for a month and a half for school to end.**

**If anyone can figure out what book Juliann came from you'll when a lifetime supplies of frozen yogurt.**

**This chapter is about twice as long as any of my chapters so if you would review, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Review Plz…. Or I'll kill Max. MMWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JK… OR AM I? MWAHAHHAHAHAHHA… again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I'm about to go to school and I decided to update instead of after. Also, the game they play in this chapter is pretty much what I did all weekend. I was never the wolf though. I make to much noise when I move. I'm not very secretive. I was always a normal person and I just screamed the whole game for fun.**

Max POV

"Boo!" I screamed jumping out form behind a corner.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ella, Nudge, and Iggy screamed. Fang just stood there. I swear nothing fazes that boy.

"Shut it! I _really_ don't think you want to wake mom up at three in the morning," I yelled quietly.

Yup! You heard me right folks. We are up at three in the morning playing Wolf. Never heard of it? Well, one person is the "wolf" and they go and hide somewhere in the house. The other people all sit in the middle of the house at their "base" waiting and all the lights are off in the house so it is almost completely black. When the wolf is hidden they yell the word "wolf" just loud enough for the people to hear them. Next, the wolf sits there until the other people find them. The thing is, the wolf can grab you and put their hands over your mouth or just tell you to be quiet and stand there. Once they catch you, you have to do what they say. The way to win is to be one of the people who aren't wolf and you need to yell wolf when you see the wolf and then run back to your starting base without the wolf tagging you. Not too complicated. Right?

Ella woke me up at one this morning saying it would be a great idea, and it has been.

"Fang's turn to be the wolf," I announced heading back to the base with the others as Fang went to hide.

"This is going to be hard. You can't even tell where Fang is when he's not hiding," Nudge yapped as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah, and it will be so much harder than when Max is it. Unlike her, he doesn't trip over air," Ella added.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," I defended myself.

"Yes Max. Yes you are," Iggy said earning him a slap on the arm.

"Wolf," It came from somewhere in the kitchen. That's not a good thing by the way. The kitchen and the area around the kitchen have a lot of nooks and crannies.

"Should we try the while being quiet act where we try to sneak up on the wolf?" Nudge asked as we slowly made our way to the kitchen.

"Well, He can probably hear us, so that wouldn't be much of a surprise," Iggy told her while patting her arm.

"Let's split up. That way he probably won't get us all… or at least not at the same time anyway," Ella said.

"Sounds good to me," I said heading down the hallway on the left while the others took different roots.

Even though it was game, I still felt all nervous. I had never liked the games where someone knew more than you did and were out to get you. I hated the feeling that someone was after you. Like you were the prey and they were the predator.

I was just making my way around a corner when a strong arm reached around my waist and another around my mouth.

"Boo," Fang whispered his breath warm on my neck making a chill run up my spine and my hairs stand up.

Quietly, I turned around to face him. He had one of those small half smiles you rarely saw.

Slowly but surely, I rose onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips softly against his. He reacted immediately pressing my back against the wall as my hands snaked their way up into his hair.

"Wolf!" Ella giggled quickly before running back towards the way I came. Of course, Fang was faster though and his hand shot out and hit her on the arm the moment after she said that.

"Crap!" she screamed leaving the room to sulk in peace.

I smile one last time against Fang's lips before rallying everyone to bed.

********** 2 Weeks later*************

"Do you think we need to keep this," Ari asked holding up a headless Barbie doll.

"Oh the memories," I said pretending to reminisce. "Throw it out."

Ari nodded and threw it into a trash bag.

"I don't remember spring cleaning ever taking so long," Ella whined from her spot in the attic.

"I don't remember spring cleaning taking place in the middle of the summer either," Iggy said, mimicking Ella's whining voice. It wasn't near as good as Gazzy could have done but it sure got us all laughing… you know, except for Ella who just pretended to pout. I bet she was laughing on the inside.

"I'm bored with the old clothes. Ella you take over since all the papers you are going through are mine," I told her standing up and switching with her. She seemed thankful to be going through clothes instead of my school and art papers.

I picked up a drawing that looked like I had done when I was in seventh grade. It was of my family and me. I could tell I drew it in about seventh grade because everyone had eyes a little too big for their heads and the background was a bad replica of our old house.

"Oh I remember that," Ella said, looking over. "I remember that top I was wearing too. I bet it's in one of these boxes. Do you think it would still fit me?" She questioned moving back to her boxes. Then she started throwing stuff out of the boxes left and right. I looked down at the fushia shirt she was talking about. It didn't even look remotely familiar.

About an hour later, Nudge asked me to take over for her so she could go get a drink of water. I nodded setting my root beer back on an old table and switching with her. She had been going through and old chest of papers. Most were old forms and contracts with neatly typed print letters and words I couldn't understand.

I picked up a manila envelope and opened up.

I was too shocked to move at first. I just sat their staring wide eyed at the paper, willing it to be joke. It had to be fake. There was no way it could be real.

On the paper, in big swirly letters it said Certificate of Adoption.

Under that, it said Maximum Ride.

**A/N: So I guess this was kind of a happy chapter… or at least the first part anyway. For the second half, I've had this planned for a while so I kind of know where I'm going. **

**So I didn't update last week but I am going to update a week from 2day so it will be next Friday. And everyone has to get down on Friday, Friday; you gotta get down on Friday! **

**Sorry, I had to… Don't judge me.**

**wishIwereanime****- I think u may come in next chapter, but then again, I may wait and save ur character. Just wait and see I guess.**

**Two questions.**

**Do any of y'all have Netflix over a wii? If so can you recommend some movies I can instant play. Everything I want to watch, I have to order.**

**Do any of y'all that don't live in TX have a dairy queen? You know, Dairy Queen, the fast food place with really good chicken fried steak fingers. If the answer is yes, what is their slogan? In Texas it is **DQ, that's what I like about Texas

**If your bored, PM me. I like talking to**

**SO anywho. Review plz. Answer my questions if you could**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Juliann was from the book The Forbidden Game. I forgot to mention that earlier.**

**Sorry for the long time no update again. I'll explain below.**

**I'd also like to take this time to apologize for the crappieness of this chapter. Nothing like this has ever happened to me or anyone else I knew so I did my best. Also, I re wrote it like four times because I kept hating how it was coming out.**

Max POV

I sped down the stairs, ignoring the shouts form my friends. I found my mom in the kitchen, her head in the fridge.

"Is this real," I said my voice weak and broken.

"Is what re…" she trailed off, her face had lost its color and her eyes were wide. The look on her face answered my question.

Tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Oh Max," She said with a hand over her mouth. She quickly walked over to gather me in a hug but I pulled away at the last second.

"I-I," I stuttered quickly not wanting to hurt her more than I already had by rejecting her hug. "I think that I still have a box up in my room that I need to go through."

Fleeing the kitchen, I ran up to my room up to my room. Slammed the door. Locked it. Then put my dresser in front of it, knowing Iggy would pick the lock anyway.

Next, I collapsed onto the bed in ball of tears. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I wasn't. Who knew?

The crying subsided after just a couple of minutes and I just lay there. No one had come and knocked my door, so either they were just giving me time or no one had anything to say anyway.

No matter how long I laid there, and I _think _it was a while (I wasn't real sure since I hid my Mickey Mouse clock in my car earlier this day knowing how Nudge would have made me gotten rid of it) It just didn't seem real. Like I said before, maybe I was overreacting (I am a teenager. We have been known to do that.) or maybe I wasn't. This kind of thing doesn't happen everyday. Or at least I don't think it does. Do kids all over the world wake up one morning and find out that their parents aren't actually their parents. That their life was based on lies.

That was the one thing that was bothering me the most. If my parents had lied about this, what else had they lied about? Maybe they never lied again unless they had to, but maybe not. Who knows? And if I did ask, who would know if they were telling the truth or not. They lied before; they could do it again… Maybe I'm over thinking this.

Even though I was completely confused, being adopted did explain some things. Like my last name. How I looked different then the rest of my family. Why my grandmother always liked me less than my other siblings (I just assumed I did something wrong as a kid and she held grudges or something.).

Another thing that bugged me was what happened to my biological parents. Were they screwed up teenagers? Were they to poor to take care of me? Was I stolen at birth by an evil scientist who experimented on me and then sent me back to civilization to see if I could blend and was secretly stalking me everywhere I went?... Or did they just not want me? Who knew? I sure didn't.

'_Cause we all just want to be big rock stars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat_

I couldn't help smiling when I picked up my phone and read the text message Ella had sent me. I remembered when she had sent that song to play whenever she texted me.

**Hey Maxie… I'm not real sure what to say exactly, but I just wanted to say that even though some papers say that scientifically you are not my sister, it's not true. We will always be sisters and I hope you know that. Also, if there is something you need to talk about, let me know.**

** Also, Fang is pacing like crazy; you should talk to him soon. He was adopted too you know. Maybe he knows what you're going through. Just saying… er….txting.**

She was right, I thought as I sent my reply to Ella assuring her I was ok and that I'd talk to Fang. Even though my family wasn't my biological family, that didn't mean they were my actual family. They were.

I left my room after I got that message from Ella. I hugged my mom and kissed Fang. I tickled Ari and laughed with Ella. That night though, I went to bed feeling different. I had grown up knowing where I was from and whom I was descendent from, but now since that wasn't true, I was going to find out the actual truth.

I suddenly thought of the family tree project I did in grade school. It was my favorite project of the year because for one thing, I enjoyed learning about my family and it didn't see like actual schoolwork in my opinion. The other reason I loved the project was because I learned that I was a descendent from Christopher Columbus… of course, that wasn't true.

It was weird, lying in bed, thinking of all the things I didn't know about my life and everything that I thought was true. Did I have any biological siblings? Was I the niece of a celebrity? Was Justin Beaver my long distance uncle? (Let's hope not)

It wasn't until two that I actually fell asleep (We went to bed at midnight).

_***DREAM***_

"_Max," _

_I looked up, through metal bars. I was in some type of small cage that looked like we bought to keep our puppy in when mom brought him home form the vet._

_My eyes were met by the ugly yellow ones of a wolf/person thing._

_It looked like someone had tried to morph a person and a wolf and failed miserably._

_The creature had teeth too big for its mouth and hair all over his body. His skin was pale and thin, trying to hold in its huge muscles._

"_Food," again the voice was cold and harsh. When he said the word he dropped a small container which held a substance that slightly resembled oatmeal and a small water bottle that only held a couple of sips._

_It wasn't until I saw the food that I realized how loud my stomach was growling. It felt like it was trying to digest itself. _

_I also didn't realize how sore I was until I tried to pick up the miniature container. My muscles were screaming in pain and reminded me how I felt after I had finished the capital 10k last year._

_The food tasted even worse than it looked, but I was so hungry at that point, I'd eat garbage… To tell the truth, garbage would have tasted better than what I was eating. _

_Looking around, I realized I wasn't the only kid in the white room. Cages like my own were full of kids all around me. I think they were kids anyway; it was kind of hard to tell since some of them looked more like animals than people._

_One boy who was in a cage next to me had scales growing up his arms and on his face. The girl next to him had a tail, whiskers, and cat ears._

_What was going on and where was I?_

**A/N: SCHOOL IS OUT! FINALY! Well it's out for me anyway, I don't know about y'all.**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, since school was almost out, my teachers gave us project after project and it took forever. Thank god it's over!**

**WwishIwereanime- Sorry, You'll just have to wait.**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL RIGHT THIS MINUTE SO U CAN TELL ME WHAT STORY TO WRITE NEXT SO I CAN GET STARTED!**

**If you review then I'll love you forever! I know you'd love that! Hehe!:)**


End file.
